Swan, Isabella Swan
by UnderTheWill
Summary: Ella no era una persona que era adecuada a un grupo social, sino que los grupo tenían que adecuarse a ella. A tal punto de ser tan diferente gracias al desastrozo divorcio de sus padres, creo su propio grupo: los explosivos... ¡SUSPENDIDO MOMENTÁNEAMENTE!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien ningún grupo se adecuaba a ella; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Prólogo **

Es difícil llegar a un lugar donde lo único que te parece conocido es el cielo azul. Es complicado y a la vez confuso, pero terminas adaptándote de una forma u otra, sea buena o mala. No siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere, pero al final trae buenas consecuencias. Como todos en este mundo dicen: _la vida no es justa_. Nadie dijo que lo sería, pero tampoco dijeron que sencillamente te tirarían al pozo.

Isabella Swan creyó que todo estaba perdido cuando repentinamente sus padres se separaron. Lo que más admiraba de ellos era el amor que se profesaban, y todo se fue al caño en tan solo un instante. Jamás podría volver a ver a sus padres como solía hacerlo gracias a esa pequeña e insignificante separación que le indicaba nuevos rumbos y nuevas oportunidades. Así como el amor de sus padres resultó un fracaso, su personalidad tímida y penosa terminó igualmente por los suelos.

En cambio, la vida había tratado como todo un rey a Edward Cullen, un muchacho afortunado y querido. A sus padres jamás se les hubiera pasado por la mente el divorcio, y estaba más que claro que nunca sucedería. Edward era ese tipo de chicos que crecía en un ambiente adecuado, lleno de atenciones, cariño y _mucho_ dinero. Pero quién diría que, al tener lo que tenía, no fuera feliz. Él quería un reto, y al conocer a la dichosa chica de cabellos marrones la oportunidad se le presentó como un pastel en la cara.

* * *

Bien, aquí está otra loca idea. Espero mi cabeza no me defraude como con mis otros fanfics, aunque lo más probable es que los continúe. :D Solo dejo el prólogo, aunque ya estoy preparando el primer capítulo. Quien quiera que este leyendo esto, por favor denle una oportunidad. Se pone lento al principio, pero ya verán que estará interesante. :D Edward y Bella no se enamoraran así como así, obviamente pasaran cosas antes xD.

No olviden dejar review, por favor, eso me alienta a seguir con mis ideas. No me dejen morir, por fis y apóyenme TuT. Bueno, las dejo y trataré de actualizar todos los viernes :D por la noche, más o menos. Nos vemos,

lucyhha


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien ningún grupo se adecuaba a ella; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella POV **

_Los hombres caen como la lluvia_.

Después del divorcio de mis padres hace diez largos e intensos años me encontraba enfrascada en el aeropuerto de Phoenix para ver a Charlie, mi padre. La relación entre él y yo nunca se había dado ya que literalmente lo había acusado de mis problemas mentales, pero Charlie no tenía por qué saberlo. Gracias a la magnífica idea del divorcio yo vivía con Reneé, mi madre, en Phoenix desde que tenía siete años.

—_Bella, todo va a estar bien. Tu padre quiere verte unos meses y ya después haces lo que quieras_ —me repetí las palabras exactas que mi madre me había dicho. —Todo va a estar bien —la arremedé haciendo una voz aguda y estúpida. Odiaba a Reneé cuando se ponía así; del lado de Charlie. ¡Si su hija era yo!

Dejé mis maletas donde las solicitaban y tomé los boletos de avión que me ofrecía un hombre de edad adulta. Camine enfurruñada hasta la revisión de objetos y esperé en la fila. Un hombre detrás de mí hablaba por el teléfono en ingles y me estaba empujando al hacer tantos gestos y señas, que seguramente el otro hombre con el que hablaba no vería. Mi enojo aumentaba cada vez más y no iba a permitir que un imbécil de un metro y ochenta siguiera maltratándome sin darse cuenta.

—Disculpe, señor, pero está empujándome —hablé educadamente sintiendo mis mejillas arder del enojo. Me miró por un minuto y siguió hablando con el otro hombre como si yo no me hubiera comunicado con su estúpido ser. De nuevo intente hacerlo entrar en razón. —Creo que no me escucho, señor, pero está empujándome — ¡y siguió sin prestarme atención!

Cuando acabó mi turno me acerqué al policía que hacia la revisión para comentarle algo del molesto hombre del teléfono. Está era mi venganza, y la iba a disfrutar al máximo. El policía se inclinó hacia mí para escuchar que era lo que tenía para decirle, mientras que yo veía disimuladamente como la monstruosidad en persona seguía hablando animadamente por el auricular.

—Ese señor de allá es árabe, lo acabo de oír hablando por teléfono sobre las armas en la maleta y como las pasaría por el detector de objetos —los ojos del policía se abrieron de par en par y presionó en su radio un botón haciendo que el aeropuerto brillara de color rojo. Salieron más policías corriendo hacia nuestra dirección y tomé mis cosas sin mucha preocupación, observando por el rabillo del ojo como acorralaban al nefasto hombre en un círculo. Sonreí maliciosamente.

Seguí mi camino mucho más alegre y llegué a mi sala correspondiente. Me subí al avión con una enorme sonrisa y esperé a llegar hasta Forks. El viaje fue algo tedioso ya que nada en él parecía presentar un reto, más que un viejito pervertido que miraba mis pechos repetidas veces. Disfruté mucho cachándole en plena sesión de "disfruten-la-vista-de-mis-bubis" y tiré de su corbata con fiereza. Al estar en un asiento alado de él me fue muy fácil engancharlo en la ventana y seguir mirando la revista en mis manos.

Bajé del avión sin muchos ánimos y emprendí la caminata hacia el aeropuerto de Port Angels. ¿Por qué se llamaba de ese modo? Realmente no entendía, no tenía mucho sentido ya que no portaban ángeles en el aeropuerto, lo único que se apreciaba eran mediocres, hipócritas, ilusos, enamorados, familias e inocentes. Y claro, allí estaba yo que no entraba en ninguna categoría. Se podría decir que estaba en la clase de _los cabrones_. No dejaba que nadie se metiera conmigo y yo hacía maldades por todos los rincones del país.

Divisé a Charlie entre tanta gente mirando a las parejas empalagosas con recelo y frialdad. Se veía tan curioso en el asunto, asumo que se preguntaba por qué los adolescentes de ahora eran tan desvergonzados y cochambrosos respecto al amor o los novios. Charlie no podía quitar la vista de las parejas, así que me apresuré para llegar a su lado y saludarlo mínimamente. Se volvió hacia mí un poco sorprendido y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Se estaba volviendo viejo y lento, sin duda.

—Bells, hija, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó cuando nos metimos al auto. Me echo una mirada rápida para después seguir con la mirada al frente, observando el camino. —Aburrido, no lo puedo describir mejor —bufé y me acurruqué en el asiento esperando tomar una deliciosa siesta. Buscaba una desde el día anterior, ya que no había podido dormir nada en treinta y cinco horas. Mis amigos me habían mantenido despierta todo el maldito día de ayer.

Jane y sus estúpidos apodos, Félix con sus ideas tan retorcidas e incoherentes, Heidi y sus máscaras faciales que servían una mierda y Alec con su maldito ego reventando por los cielos. Mis amigos no eran muy conocidos por ser las personas _agradables_ y _cariñosas_ de Phoenix, sino por ser la razón de cada destrozo en cada lugar al que íbamos. Yo por supuesto había adoptado sus costumbres al instante, ya que desde que mis padres se habían divorciado buscaba una manera de ser diferente; algo que no me recordara el pasado. Y al ser viernes por la noche decidieron hacer una fiesta en la casa de Demetri y llevarme a mí y mi sueño de paso.

—Ya llegamos, hija. Ésta es tu casa, la de hace dos años —susurró Charlie perdiéndose entre los recuerdos del pasado. Supuse que en su mente me veía a mí corriendo por la casa gritándoles a mamá y a él para que me observaran —Papá, eso fue hace diez años. Tengo diecisiete, no nueve. Mejor entremos —respondí un poco divertida ante su expresión descompuesta. Mi padre podía ser muy gracioso sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Quiero que conozcas a tus vecinos, Bella, todos ellos son muy agradables y educados. De hecho, hoy nos invitó a cenar la familia Hale; tienes que verlos, pequeña, son personas muy confiables y amables —alagó papá en un intento de persuadirme a ir a la casa de los tal Hale. Después de todo Charlie no era tan viejo como había pensado.

Entramos a la casa y desempaqué mis maletas. Estaba cansada y tenía hambre, y una Bella con hambre no era nada bueno. La última vez que me habían dejado esperando una hora por comida el vendedor no vivió para contarlo. Bueno, precisamente no lo maté, solo lo deje con un pequeño trauma, nada en especial. Recuerdo que esa vez Félix y Jane me acompañaban, pero cuando voltee a verlos después de dejar al vendedor inconsciente no había nadie en la mesa. _Cobardes_, pensé.

Bajé saltando las escaleras de dos en dos y mi torpeza hizo aparición, ya que me estampé contra el sillón y me zangoloteé furiosamente. Me compuse rápidamente antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta y me dirigí a la cocina. Como sabía que mi papá no sabía cocinar otra cosa que no fuera pasta, decidí que compraríamos comida por hoy. Mi sistema digestivo gritaba comida real, y no quería que en el expediente de papá dijera que había muerto porque su hija lo había matado por no alimentarla bien.

—Papá, ¿dónde está el teléfono? —pregunté en voz alta para que él me escuchara. Un par de ruidos resonaron en la casa y después Charlie mostró la cabeza por las escaleras. Se rascó el poco cabello que le quedaba en signo de no saber de qué carajos le hablaba y después de unos segundos más se le prendió el bombillo. —Está en la mesita de la puerta. Tomaré una ducha, ¿está bien? En unos minutos más bajo para comer —y se regresó a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Volteé hacia la puerta y vi una pequeña mesita con muchos papeles sobre ella. Charlie no tenía ni una pizca de organización en el cerebro. Después de mucho rebuscar encontré el teléfono y encargué una pizza. Nos sentamos en silencio a comer, no tenía idea de que hablar con él. En cambio, papá se veía nervioso y con ganas de decirme algo pero no tenía el suficiente valor como para hacerlo. Por favor, era policía y podía contra cualquier maleante que se le presentase, ¿pero con su pequeña y adorable hija no?

—Mm… Bella, yo… pues, tú sabes, la escuela ya va a empezar y… este —se removía inquieto en su asiento y jugaba con el pedazo de pizza en su plato. Comenzaba a irritarme y eso no daba indicios de algo bueno, así que encaré una ceja y le pedí que soltara lo que quería decirme de una buena vez. Suspiro y habló —En una semana comienzan las clases en la preparatoria donde te inscribí, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí en Forks más de cuatro meses —lo miré burlesco y solté un risotada y él frunció el ceño.

¿Así que hablaba en serio? Me dispuse a sentarme correctamente en la silla y apoyar los codos en la mesa. Mis penetrantes ojos cafés miraron los suyos con seriedad y por un momento sentí cariño por papá. Él trataba de darme lo mejor para que yo pasara una buena estadía en Forks intentado ser amable y comprensible conmigo, pero yo no podía tratarlo de la misma manera. Sería otra forma de admitir que perdonaba su divorcio, era admitir mi debilidad y mi dolor. Bien, hasta ahí que la cosa se pone sentimental.

—Papá relájate, no voy a golpearte —le dije para que alejara todos los nervios acumulados y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Sabía que esto no era fácil para él porque no había tenido que lidiar antes con una figura femenina, solo vivían él y la pobre tortuguita que acababa de morir hace solo dos días. —Me parece… bien. Si a ti se te acomoda por mí está perfecto —accedí y me mostró una sonrisita.

Terminamos de comer y me dediqué a lavar los platos. Charlie había recuperado esa postura firme y segura de siempre, yo creo que solo necesitaba saber que me encontraba bien a su lado para que dejara de temblar pensando que en cualquier momento me iría de la casa como mamá. Subí a mi habitación después de unas palabras y un par de golpes más y me tire a la cama para pensar. Claro que no llegue a mucho ya que estaba muriendo de sueño y no quería que papá me encontrara despierta para cenar con los Hale, así que termine muy bien arropada bajo la cama y con un hilo de baba corriendo por mí labio.

Cuando desperté de mi pequeña siesta me di cuenta que eran las dos de la madrugada. Bajé al primer piso para tomar un poco de leche y regresar totalmente feliz al reencuentro con mi cama. Esta vez procure no caerme de las escaleras y llegar a salvo al refrigerador, pero como no tenía mucha suerte, probablemente era el karma, me tropecé y me pegue con el microondas. ¿Qué mierda hacia el microondas en el desayunador? No tenía por qué estar ahí y así yo no tendría este horrible dolor de cabeza. Aun así tome mi vaso de leche y regresé a la cama un poco mejor.

En la mañana amanecí con un chipote en la frente del tamaño de un huevo y tuve que ponerme un parche ahí. Parecía que me había agarrado a trancazos con un vago, ya que mi ceño fruncido no ayudaba en nada. Claramente tenía ganas de aventar el microondas a la lavadora y hacer que explotase, pero entonces Charlie se enojaría y me metería en la cárcel, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Cuando papá vio mi problemita manifestado en la frente, no dudo en llevarme al hospital de Forks diciendo que eso no era normal.

—No exageres, papá, si tan solo fue un pequeño golpecito. No tengo por qué ir al hospital si no me estoy muriendo. Mira, soy una chica fuerte —me señalé completita y negó lentamente. Dejé de remilgar ya que sabía que Charlie era igual de testarudo y cabezota que yo, sino no sería su hija.

Cuando bajamos del coche nos dirigimos hacia una mujer joven y bonita que tenía en la frente escrito la palabra _aburrida, _hipotéticamente hablando. Nos dijo que esperáramos en la salita mientras ella llamaba al doctor y así lo hicimos hasta que frente a nosotros se paró un hombre impresionante; esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo completito. Lástima que tenía el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, si no me le hubiera insinuado un poquillo, nadie se resistía a mis encantos.

—Que bueno es volver a verlo, doctor Cullen. Le presentó a mi hija Isabella Swan —me introdujo papá y yo le sonreí en modo de presentación. Me sonrió de vuelta y se presentó ante mí con el nombre de Carlisle Cullen. Era un hombre tan guapo y elegante, con su cabello dorado y sus ojos verdes impactantes.

—Me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas antes que nada, Isabella —me disgustaba mi nombre por ser tan formal, pero cuando este hombre lo decía parecía que fuera el nombre más perfecto en toda la faz de la tierra. —Prefiero que me digan Bella, doctor Cullen, Isabella es demasiado —le informé y él también me dio el placer de llamarlo por su nombre.

Primero me preguntó cómo me había hecho ese chichón tan grande, obviamente. Le contesté cuanta pregunta se le pasara por la mente y después me hizo un pequeño chequeo y me indicó que crema ponerme en las noches para que no se me inflamara. Charlie y yo le agradecimos las atenciones a Carlisle, alias médico sexy, y nos volteamos dispuestos a marcharnos para pagarle a la señorita aburrida cuando el señor Cullen nos detuvo.

—Me encantaría que un día de estos pudieran cenar con mi esposa y conmigo, ya que los chicos se encuentran en Canadá y no regresan dentro de un mes y medio —comentó con una sonrisa sincera que me ilumino. Yo no era quien para negarle algo al médico sexy, ¿verdad? —Nos encantaría, doctor Cullen, cuente con nosotros —concluyó Charlie y regresamos al auto sin decir otra palabra acerca del tema. Suponía que está semana cenaríamos con los señores Cullen.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que vieron el prólogo, pero por favor se los pido... ¡dejen un review! Me haría muy féliz, y yo se que hacerme feliz los hace a ustedes felices tambien. Bueno, este capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, está más largo y asdf. Como prometí los tendré listos los Viernes, a más tardar los Sábados y así. ¡La escuela me consume! Bueno, ya, sin nada más que decirle y agradecerles que se tomen tiempo para leer mis tonterías me voy. Los quiero mucho!

Por fis, no les cuesta nada dejar un reviewsito... jajaja, se que no se escribe así pero no importa :D. Bueno, ya, los dejo y tengo el próximo capítulo el Viernes/Sábado. Apoyenme y dejen reviews. Nos vemos despuesito!

lucyhha


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella, Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV **

La última semana de vacaciones que había tenido para descansar se me había pasado volando. Papá y yo habíamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, o él pescando y yo haciendo las compras en el supermercado. Habíamos cenado con la familia Cullen el jueves, lo cual resulto una cena sorprendente. Esme Cullen, la esposa del médico sexy, era una mujer maravillosa que me trataba como a su propia hija. Reneé tenía que aprender algunas técnicas de ella.

Hoy sería mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Forks y no estaba nerviosa, es más, hasta me sentía un poco emocionada. Conocer gente nueva, tener nuevos maestros y clases nuevas… de acuerdo, ¿a quién engaño? A nadie, por supuesto. Este día apestaba porque sencillamente yo quería dormir y Charlie no me dejaba, yo quería dejar de tropezar y mis pies no me lo permitían, ¡y yo quería regresar a Phoenix pero no podía! Estaba totalmente enfurruñada en mi asiento como para siquiera mirar a papá.

—Ya verás que te gustara, Bells. Además, los hijos de los Hale asisten a ella y tengo entendido que los chicos del doctor Cullen también —lo miré encarando una ceja y soltando un bufido. _Como si me importara_, pensé. Regresé la mirada a la carretera perdiéndome entre lo verde del lugar, fundiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Me bajé del auto cuando Charlie se estacionó frente a la preparatoria, como si no fuera suficiente con lo de la mañana como para que papá me trajera a la escuela en su coche. Solo quería patear a alguien o tal vez hacer un poco de boxeo. No sabía mucho del box; prácticamente no sabía nada, lo único que quería hacer era golpear algo con los puños, estaba muy enojada. Sin darme cuenta había hecho puños mis manos ganándome unas cuantas miradas extrañas.

Entre a la preparatoria mirando a todos a mi alrededor, todo se veía tan… escolar. Salones normales, los típicos colores: blanco y negro con un poco de azul y rojo, los pasillos alargados y un poco anchos, maestros caminando de aquí a allá y sobre todo los alumnos hablando, besándose o simplemente guardando su material en los casilleros. Solté un bufido ante la simpleza de la preparatoria; en Phoenix todo era tan original y de colores vívidos que hacía que mi día no fuera tan aburrido.

Entre a la dirección para hablar con la secretaria del director que me daría mi horario y un papel que tenía que ser firmado por todos los maestros con los que me presentase; en pocas palabras: hacer cosas aburridas. La mujer de cabellos extraños me indicó unas cuantas cosas y me entrego el papelito junto con mi horario y un mapa de la escuela. A simple vista se veía que lo habían hecho ayer solo para mí. Le agradecí cuando tuve todo en las manos y me senté en un banquito que había afuera de la dirección para checar que todo estuviera en orden. Diablos, me estaba volviendo una señorita responsable.

Cuando me asegure de que tenía todo camine hacia mi primera clase que era Historia, mi gozo en un pozo. Odiaba esa materia con tanta intensidad que incluso había causado una revolución en la clase en Phoenix solo para no tenerla. Claro que me suspendieron por una semana y Reneé se enojo tanto que me sacó de la casa durante esa semana. Me fui a vivir con Jane y resultó ser una excelente idea, ya que no había cosa que hiciéramos; claro está, cosas de mejores amigas.

—Alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en la clase. ¿Podrías presentarte, por favor? —me dijo el maestro después de tocar la puerta y entregarle el papelito que me habían dado en la dirección. Las presentaciones me parecían un tanto innecesarias ya que nos iríamos conociendo a lo largo del año, por lo que no había necesidad de presentarnos.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella. Tengo diecisiete años, vengo de Phoenix... y soy alcohólica —el maestro me miró expectante, con los ojos saliéndosele de las cuencas. Me eche a reír y la clase me siguió la corriente cuando unos se pararon para decir que tenían problemas con la adicción a las drogas… o al sexo. —Se-señorita S-Swan, mejor siéntese de una vez —le guiñe un ojo y se puso un poco más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

La clase siguió sin más contratiempos, lo cual me parecía de lo más inútil. Tenía tantas ganas de azotar el libro en mis manos y salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía, tenía que estar aquí por Charlie ya que le había prometido algo y debía cumplirlo; solo por verlo feliz. ¡Qué frustrante! Aparte de responsable también me estaba volviendo sentimental, patético. Un día de estos terminaría viendo películas de amor, con un bote de helado de chocolate y una caja de pañuelos; sería mi derrota.

Seguía pensando en mis tonterías cuando escuche la campana del cambio de clases. Unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a mí para saludar o para insinuárseme, a lo que yo respondía con una negativa y un gesto burlón, haciéndolos sentir como si fueran la peor bazofia en el mundo. Siempre había sabido resaltar entre la gente, lo que de vez en cuando era bueno y malo, y me consideraba como alguien a quien era muy difícil de conseguir. No dejaba que se metieran conmigo, y cuando lo hacían les iba _muy_ mal.

— Hola, soy Mike Newton, mi papá es el dueño de una tienda deportiva aquí en Forks, y también tengo diecisiete años —después de que el chico me soltara su currículo completo, le levanté las cejas y me fui a mi siguiente clase. Eran tan solo las diez y cuarto de la mañana y ya quería regresar a mi casa. Matemáticas tampoco era una clase que disfrutase mucho.

Mi día pasó de ser el día más frustrante de todos a ser uno muy divertido. Bueno, toda mi familia sabía que la coordinación no era lo mío y mucho menos eso de vaciar en un tubo de ensaño los químicos y esas cosas, por lo que al hacerlo cause una pequeña explosión que se me salió de control cuando sin querer, en vez de echarle agua para que se apagara, le eche otro químico causando un muy grande problema. La cara de mi maestro de química estaba literalmente morada, no solo del enojo, si no de la explosión. Me mando a la dirección y hable un rato con el director hasta llegar a una conclusión.

—Mira, Isabella, yo se que todo fue un accidente, pero tienes que tener mucho más cuidado. Las cosas cuestan, y tu explosión hizo que varias cosas en el laboratorio se rompieran o se dañaran catastróficamente. No toleraré esto nuevamente —hizo como todo director hacia. Primero se mostraban flexibles con uno y luego trataban de hacer seria la situación y te amenazaban, si lo sabré yo. Yo solo asentí, y cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharme me habló: —Pagarás todos los daños con un servicio comunitario aquí en la escuela, y para que veas que soy buen samaritano, te dejaré escoger —ay, no vaya a ser.

Ahora sí me retire pensando en que sería lo que haría. Lo más sensato para mí era quedarme a barrer los salones en la tarde durante la semana, y después ya podría ser libre la semana que viene, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer. Le comenté mi idea al director y le pareció muy buena opción, así que ese mismo día empecé con mi servicio comunitario.

—… Me gustas, María, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? —escuché como la voz de un hombre se reprochaba una y otra vez diciendo que ella nunca lo aceptaría. Intentaba una y otra vez con diferentes palabras, no sabiendo bien como declarársele a la chica —Si realmente te gustará sabrías que ella no te juzgaría por como se lo preguntases —le dije yo y se sobresaltó un poco. Me miró con sus ojos azules y se recostó en la pared.

—Creí que era el único a estas horas. Nadie se queda muy tarde, todos salen temprano para hacer sus cosas —me dijo y me encogí de hombros. Realmente no me interesaba mucho hablar con él, solo quería terminar de limpiar e irme a mi casa, no tenía idea de por qué me había metido en su lio amoroso. — ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

—Cause una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio, nada del otro mundo. El director me dijo que tenía que hacer servicio comunitario en la escuela y le dije que quería hacer esto —le resté importancia y asintió. Pareció pensar en algo y luego entenderme completamente. —Así que tú eres la que causó esa explosión. Algo de eso había oído, ya sabes, lo rumores corren muy rápido. Por cierto me llamó Jasper Hale —se presentó e hice lo mismo. Así que él es uno de los Hale.

Termine de barrer y me despedí de Jasper. Estaba saliendo al estacionamiento junto a él cuando recordé que Charlie me había traído a la escuela y no tenía transporte para regresar a casa. ¡Mierda! Jasper se había dado cuenta y se ofreció a llevarme, ya que aparte de ser vecinos comenzábamos a llevarnos bien y ser una especie de amigos.

Me dejo en la entrada de mi casa y me despedí de él guiñándole un ojo y haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Me metí a mi casa dejando las llaves en la mesa a un lado de la puerta y arrojando la mochila al piso. Hoy no tenía mucha tarea, que aun que no fuera creíble la hacía, por lo que prepararía algo sencillo para cenar. Aquí tampoco era de saber que yo cocinara, pero como la comida era mi adoración y mi madre y mi padre eran un fiasco para cocinar, alguien debía aprender el arte culinario.

Cuando deje la ensalada en la mesa y los tacos calentándose en el microondas, subí a mi habitación y me puse más cómoda. Mi tarde pasó normal y sin mucha emoción, lo que me enfermaba de sobre manera, ¡tenía que salir! Para mí era indispensable salir, pero como no conocía a nadie excepto a Jasper, no tenía con quien ir al cine o a la plaza en Port Angels, lo que me frustraba aun más.

—Ya llegué, Bells, ¿Qué hiciste de comer? —avisó papá desde la entrada principal olisqueando la comida que había preparado. Fantástico, papá no se preocupaba por mí y mi salud, mínimo que me dijera el típico _¿cómo te fue en la escuela?_ O yo que sé, algo que me indicara que le preocupaba. —Hice comida mexicana, no tenía ganas de hacer mucho —Charlie frunció el seño y dejo su equipo de matones en su habitación para después ver la tele.

Ésta vez, cuando papá y yo cenamos, platicamos un poco de mí y de su trabajo. Le comenté lo de un posible carro y se lo pensó un momento. No me dijo nada después de que se callará y terminamos de cenar. Lave los platos tarareando una canción tonta y me fui a mi habitación a terminar la tarea. Me senté en la cama y puse los libros sobre ésta, esparciéndolos sin orden. Solté un sonoro suspiro y comencé lo que tenía que hacer. Después de veinte minutos, papá llamó a la puerta y se quedo parado en el marco mirándome y asintiendo.

—Sí, usaras el auto de policía —accedió y me caí de la cama de la impresión. ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos Charlie había decidido eso sin preguntarme antes? Yo no iba a usar _eso_ para transportarme de mi casa a la escuela, no señor, y papá iba a saberlo. —Yo no usaré el poli-auto, papá. Ya es suficiente humillante tener que barrer en las tardes —Mierda, Charlie no tenía que saber eso.

Abrió los ojos como sapo y soltó un largo ¿_qué_?, sosteniéndose del marco. Rodee los ojos indiferente y le dije que no era para tanto, que solo había hecho un pequeño experimento de prueba y error y había terminado mal, y ahora debía quedarme a barrer como un servicio comunitario en la escuela. Ya no dijo nada y se marchó sin decirme bien lo de carro. Hoy había sido un día largo y estúpido, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Así que tire los libros al suelo y me dormí.

Probablemente si alguien se dignará a mirarme o dirigirme la palabra en estos momentos le hubiera pateado el trasero, ya que mi humor no estaba entre los diez mejores. Había dormido muy incómoda gracias a mi estúpido lápiz y me había resbalado con uno de los libros que había dejado tirado en el suelo. Y por si fuera poco el agua de la regadera había salido helada, mi día perfecto.

Bajé las escaleras para tomar algo rápido y vi la nota que Charlie había dejado en la barra diciendo que me tenía un regalo especial afuera. Comí con prisa atorándome con uno que otro pedazo de pan y me lave los dientes. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos atorándome nuevamente y salí al patio de mi casa para ver mi sorpresa. Para mantener la emoción cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, me encontré con un chico de tez morena y cabello negro parado alado de una gran camioneta.

—Uhm… ¿Qué significa esto? Y, ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —señale al chico de mirada divertida disfrutando de mi confusión. Quería tirarme a él y deformarle esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara, para que supiera que de mí nadie se burlaba _nunca_. —Tranquila, tigre, soy hijo de un amigo de tu papá. Jugamos en pañales —susurró ganándose mi confianza. Este chico era divertido.

Le di una rápida inspección y me atrajo su postura masculina y ruda. Era atractivo, sin duda y un tanto simpático. Después del visto bueno charle un poco con él y me conto que hacía _esa_ cosa en el estacionamiento de mi hogar y después se marcho sin más, quedando en visitarme un día de estos. Me subí a mi nuevo _transformer_ rojo desgastado, cortesía de Charlie, y maneje a la escuela después de muchos chirridos de la furgoneta. Agh, este sería un día aburrido.

* * *

Bueno, segundo capítulo de está historia. Quisiera agradecer a **valeriuscullen** y a **Yuuus** por sus reviews...¡Gracias chicas! También quisiera agradecer a los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas... que espero dejen comentarios... ja! los cache!... bueno, ya no importa. Esto es para que ustedes se diviertan leyendolo y yo escribiendolo, aunque no estaría nada mal un review de su parte, chicas(os).

Ya saben, si tienen una sugerencia, queja, comentario, duda que hacer tengan la confianza de hacerlo. Estare publicando ya saben: Viernes/Sábado y diganles de mi historia a no se: sus amigos, sus lectores o a ¡un vago! Que se yo, no se porqué pero me encantan los vagos... si, lo se, es muy raro. Pero bueno, ya saben, sientase cómodas de decir algo y de dejar review!

Ya no las molesto más y les tendre el siguiente capitulo pronto, solo no dejen de comentar para que me anime. Las quiero chicas y pasensela bonito!

lucyhha


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Favor de LEER la nota abajo, no les tomará nada; así que si len mis porquerías de capítulos, será nada esa nota comparada a ellos.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV **

Mi semana había sido, en pocas palabras, jodidamente normal.

¡Me abrumaba el monótono Forks! El único día emocionante de mi semana había sido mi primer día de clases, cuando exploté sin querer el querido salón de química. ¡Ja! Como si realmente les afectara.

La desesperación me invadía y no sabía con que combatirla, curioso porque la increíble Bella Swan _siempre_ podía con sus problemas. Aun así, la frustración me arrinconaba de sobre manera y no podía pensar con claridad; era como si estuviera atrapada en un mundo de incoherencias gracias a Forks. _Mierda_, ¿como un pequeño lugar podía jugar conmigo? Estaba al borde del colapso, ya no lo soportaba.

— ¡_Raack_!

¡Puta, era Charlie!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras completamente preocupada, en mi mente comenzaban a formularse pequeñas conclusiones de lo que le había sucedido a papá. ¿Y sí la mafia había caído a nuestra casa? ¿Y si le había caído encima el refrigerador? O peor… ¿Qué tal si lo estaba haciendo con una prostituta barata y yo aquí arriba? No, no, no y no. Charlie no era de _esos_ hombres, era más respetable. Ósea por favor, estábamos hablando de papá, claramente no era de _esos_.

Okey, sinceramente no me esperaba encontrarme con esto.

—B-Bella… yo, este… el televisor —tartamudeaba él y tuve que hacer un maldito esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarme a reír en ese mismo instante. Charlie estaba literalmente del color de mi suerte- rojo- y se encontraba metido en un gran problema. —Lo que pasa es que… pues, este… m-me —no aguanté más y me eché a reír.

Charlie tenía un hacha entre sus manos, la cual había incrustado en el televisor. Completamente normal, _puff_… cosas de todos los días. Digo, ya era normal que las personas cortaran en dos los televisores con un hacha. ¡Sarcasmo puro! ¿Cómo demonios había Charlie conseguido un hacha? Bueno, eso haría que me lo dijera ahora.

—Suéltalo. ¿Qué haces con un hacha en las manos y porqué acabas de cortar el televisor? Por el amor de Dios, papá, no eres leñador —bufé divertida y Charlie adquirió una nueva tonalidad mayor de rojo.

Me explicó que Harry, su amigo, le había pedido que recogiera el hacha que él necesitaba en un lugar cerca de la estación de policía, por lo que cuando llegó a casa con ella le dio un poco de curiosidad saber cómo era cortar las cosas, y al simular cortar el aire, terminó rompiendo el televisor. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Me doblaba literalmente de la risa, este hombre era todo un personaje.

—Olvídalo, papá. Saldré unas horas, ¿de acuerdo? No sé a qué hora regrese pero deja comida en el refrigerador. Nos vemos —hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano y salí de mi hogar sin rumbo alguno.

Se me cruzó por la mente llamar a Jake, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono, Jasper salió de su casa alado de una mujer impresionante. Creo que a ella ya la había visto, más mi memoria era toda una mierda que solo recordaba cosas importantes; como por ejemplo cómo cocinar. Que sería de mí si olvidara las recetas… creo que sería un horrible feto mal alimentado.

Jasper y la despampanante mujer me miraron fijamente, analizándome con su mirada. No fue hasta que un coche pasó a la velocidad de _Dash_, el pequeñín de los increíbles, cuando me percaté de que ambos estaban un poco desaliñados. Ella lucía un conjunto muy a la moda en completo desorden, y él parecía traer puesto unos pantalones al revés y la camisa mal abotonada. La única conclusión, un tanto sucia, que se me pasaba por la mente era una: sexo.

Sonreí pícaramente, haciendo a mis acompañantes sonrojar.

— ¿No pudieron terminar adentro? —pregunté alzando una de mis cejas, sonriendo de medio lado. ¡Oh, como amaba incomodar a la gente! Era de lo más divertido, ya que de momento estaban relajados y en paz y luego _¡bam!_, una simple pregunta y están igualitos a Mercurio.

—B-Bella, ella es Rosalie, mi hermana… —susurró y aquí la incómoda fui yo. ¡Oh por Dios, acababa de insinuarles que tenían relaciones! Que estúpida podía llegar a ser a veces, pero una completa idiota. —Rosalie, ella es Bella… la chica de la que te hablé el otro día —me presentó ante la chica el rubiecito.

Ahora que me daba cuenta eran totalmente idénticos. Ambos de ojazos azules, cabello rubio, facciones finas y exactas, piel blanca y nívea, de estatura alta y con una sonrisa de _Colgate_. Fácilmente podían pasar como estrellas de cine, o mejor… modelos internacionales de los que son importantes. Sí, eso les quedaba mejor a sus esculturales presencias.

—Oh, tu eres la chica de intendencia, ¿cierto? —jugueteo un poco con su tono de voz, irritándome hasta las pestañas. Está chica tenía carácter, y si yo la había dejado mal parada ella haría lo mismo. Estaba cien por ciento segura. —Eso dicen. Pero creo que yo también he oído hablar de ti; oí que decían algo sobre la Barbie hueca de la liposucción —su cara se deformó y me encogí de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado.

Rosalie Hale, mi nuevo juguete.

Hice nota mental de cada una de las letras de su nombre, sonriendo internamente cada vez más. Había encontrado mi entretenimiento personal en Forks, y eso sería molestar a Rosalie hasta hacerla colapsar de rabia. Pobre de ella, pero bueno… ya ni modos.

—Escúchame bien, querida, nadie juega con Rosalie Hale y sale ilesa. Recuérdalo, muñequita de la basura municipal —ladró ella y la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas del enojo. Agh, ricitos de oro guardaba a una bestia dentro de ella, una bestia que yo haría salir.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos hermanos se metieron de vuelta a su hogar y me dejaron parada en la calle. Sonreí arrogantemente y seguí mi camino hacia la nada. Encontré un local donde vendían comida chatarra y compre una bolsa de papas y un cigarrillo. Cuando fumaba el estrés se esfumaba. Ja, que graciosa soy.

Mi día no había terminado en picada, así que regresé a mi casa por ahí de las dos de la madrugada. Conseguí matar el tiempo en un bar jugando pool, ya saben, socializando con los borrachos de ahí. Hubo más de un tipejo que intentó propasarse conmigo, claro que no les resultó y salió un poco lastimado de su hombría. La verdad era que exageraban, no les había dado _taan_ duro.

—Isabella Swan, ¿que son estás horas de llegar? —bramó Charlie después de verme pasar la puerta principal. Yo solté un bufido y rodé los ojos, ganándome una mirada asesina de papá. —Tú mutilaste el televisor con un hacha y yo no dije nada —ahora fue su turno de bufar y rodar los ojos. En ciertas cosas éramos tan parecidos.

—Como sea, sólo sube a tu habitación y… no sé, lávate los dientes —hizo un gesto extraño con las manos y subí las escaleras dirigiéndome al baño para lavar mis dientes. _Gran castigo, Charlie_, pensé con sarcasmo.

El fin de semana había sido el infierno.

Charlie me había echó mirar todo el día unos putos documentales de animales y robots. ¿Para qué mierda quería saber yo como se reproducían las hormigas? ¡Para nada! Pero no, papá había decidido malgastar mi fin de semana mirando porquerías en la televisión solo por haber llegado a las dos de la madrugada. Háganme el favor; debería estar agradecido de que haya llegado a la casa, ya que había veces que no cruzaba la puerta de mi hogar en días.

—Bella, iremos a cenar con la familia Hale hoy, así que arréglate porque salimos en veinte minutos —musitó Charlie al tiempo en el que se levantaba del sofá y subía las escaleras. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa malvada —Oh, por supuesto papá, tú no te preocupes —le dije e igualmente subí a mi habitación para prepararme.

Aquellos veinte minutos que Charlie había puesto como límite ya habían pasado y ambos nos encontrábamos rumbo a la casa de los famosos Hale. Era cierto que papá ya había intentado que fuéramos a cenar con ellos, pero como acababa de llegar de Phoenix no insistió y no fuimos. Pero ahora que se había dado la oportunidad de presentarme ante ellos, Charlie no la desaprovechó; y mucho menos lo haría yo que había encontrado a mi entretenimiento personal.

En el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambas sonreímos e hicimos como si no sucediera nada. Nos saludamos respetablemente, y en el momento en el que estuvimos frente a la otra, soltamos el desprecio en palabras. Rosalie era impresionante, y me encantaba que fuera de carácter tan fuerte porque respondería a mis comentarios; en pocas palabras, diversión para mí.

—Oh, así que sus dos hijos son nuevos en la escuela como mi Bella, ¿cierto? —aclaró Charlie ante las palabras que acaban de decir los señores Hale. Ósea que ellos habían vivido parte de su adolescencia en Nueva York y eran nuevos aquí en Forks, como yo. —Exacto, Rosalie y Jasper decidieron pasar dos años con nosotros aquí en Forks, después regresaran con sus tíos a Nueva York —sonrió el señor Hale y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa amable.

La cena se estaba volviendo algo tediosa, ya que las conversaciones eran entre los adultos y yo no podía insultar a Rosalie porque sus padres y mi padre se descolocarían y lo más probable era que me sacaran de patadas de su casa y Charlie me encarcelara. Algo nada bonito. Así que cuando regresamos a nuestro hogar por ahí de las once de la noche, le demostré a Rosalie en un cariñoso afecto todo mi aprecio hacia su persona. Por supuesto que ella no se iba a quedar callada y me devolvió el gesto, haciéndome sonreír abiertamente.

Ella me caía bien a pesar de molestarla, era divertido ver sus reacciones hacia mí y como me ofendía. No pretendía ser masoquista, solo divertirme un rato.

—Nos vemos, querida —susurré en su oído y la sentí tensarse en mi caluroso abrazo. Aclaremos que yo no era del otro bando, solo quería irritarla un rato. Posicioné mis labios en su mejilla lentamente y me despedí de ella con la mano, mirando de reojo su reacción. —Por supuesto, cariño —respondió ella y ahora fui yo la que se tensó cuando acerco sus labios a los míos. Rió divertidamente y le dirigí una mirada asesina, pensando en cómo cobrármela.

Sabía que al final Rosalie y yo nos haríamos muy buenas amigas.

* * *

¡Lo sé! Esta vez me tardé dos semanas completas en publicar, pero las ideas simplemente no venían a mi. Estaba paralizada. Pero bueno, espero tenerles el próximo capítulo el lunes, ¡porqué es asueto! No se si en sus países sea así o capaz es en todo el mundo, no sé, lo que si se es que tendré tiempo para escribir más y publicar un poco más rápido.

¡El próximo capítulo habrá una aparición de los Cullen! Tal vez no en persona, pero si se les mencionara. :D Me encantaría que comentáran chicas, para que me suban el ánimo y las ideas fluyan en mi cabeza. Aun así no publicó para saber si soy buena, si mis ideas gustan o cualquier otra cosa, lo hago porqué me gusta escribir y así me expresó. :P

Así que esperemos traiga el próximo capítulo pronto y les esté dejando mensajes parecidos a estos. :D Jaja, por cierto, quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Yuuus**, que sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Para ti, **Yuuus**! Sin más, me despido.

lucyhha


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

**

* * *

**

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde mi llegada a Forks, y comenzaba a disfrutar el lugar. Sí, era increíble viniendo de mí, pero las pequeñas cosas de Forks terminaron gustándome y pues ya no me despierto pensando en querer tomar la escoba y salir volando.

Rosalie se había vuelto, desgraciadamente, mi mejor amiga. Era una bomba en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber. Creo que si fuera lesbiana me le tiraría encima, pero como tengo bien claro mi sexo no lo haré. Era una rubia despampanante que tenía un carácter fuerte, era de esas que joden a los que le caen mal. Era tan endemoniadamente imponente que cuando se enojaba en verdad me daba ganas de hacerme pipí.

Por otro lado estaba su hermano Jasper. Él era, literalmente, mi conciencia. ¡El chico parecía mi sombra! Jasper Hale nunca me dejaba terminar una maldad, por más pequeña que fuera llegaba para evitarlo. No sé como lo hacía y eso que ya me había revisado el cuerpo entero para ver si no tenía un chip incrustado en alguna parte de mi anatomía. Era demasiado sobre protector, pero era un buen tipo.

Y así seguía mi vida en el pueblito alienígena de Forks.

—Vamos, Isabella, que no tengo tu tiempo —ladró Rosalie histérica empujándome a su auto. Era tan espléndido como ella, y de un rojo pasión. Mi monovolumen era una mierda comparado con su auto, pero que se le va hacer.

—Agh, ¿Quieres calmarte, Rosalie? Me alteras —murmuré molesta en mi asiento dejando caer la cabeza en la ventana. Bostecé abiertamente y cerré los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo —Pero si serás bruta, Bella. Y tú que querías seguir en la fiesta —me reprendió mi querida amiga en un tono "amigable". La odiaba, parecía la tía Marcela cuando estaba estreñida.

Llegamos a la escuela a salvo después de unos minutos. ¡Está chica conducía como criminal! Por Dios, parecía como si la estuviera persiguiendo la policía, y lo más frustrante de todo era que no la cachaban. De acuerdo, yo aceptó que conduzco rápido, ¡pero no así! Mierda, juró que no me vuelvo a subir a un auto con ella al volante.

Jasper no venía con nosotras hoy porque tenía que estar en la escuela mucho antes y bla, bla, bla, realmente no le había prestado atención ayer porque estaba muy ocupada mirando… um, las plantas del jardín. Cuando nos lo encontramos en el pasillo de la escuela, nos dijo que habría junta en el gimnasio para eso de las doce y que era importante que no faltáramos.

—Te apuesto a que es otra de las tonterías del director —le dije a Rosalie cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería. Jasper sonrió y le dio una mordida a su manzana, mirando hacia otro lado —Estaba esperándolo, querida Bella. ¿Cincuenta? —oh, no recordaba que ella era de las que apostaban duro. Asentí y choqué puños con ella, cerrando la apuesta.

Estaba segura que ganaría, completamente segura.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia el gimnasio me encontré a Rosalie y a Jasper recargados en los casilleros esperándome. Rose me guiñó un ojo coqueta y le mande un beso en el aire, haciendo que Jasper soltará una carcajada. Los tres sabíamos perfectamente que ni Rose ni yo éramos del otro bando, solo coqueteábamos entre las dos para hacer mi estadía aquí más interesante y punto.

—Todos ya están adentro, no tarden mucho por favor —dijo Jasper mirando a Rose y luego a mí. ¿A qué carajos se refería? Hice una mueca y luego mi querido amigo desapareció por las puertas del gimnasio —Quiero hablar contigo, Bella, de algo importante —dijo ella y chillé horrorizada negando fervientemente con la cabeza. Esto no estaba pasando, no estaba pasando.

—Si serás estúpida, no lo digo por eso; quería hablarte de Jasper, imbécil —soltó entre divertida y enojada. Suspiré con alivio y me relajé, incitándola a que siguiera — Dentro de dos semanas cumple años y quiero hacer algo grande. Ya sabes, solo se cumplen los dieciocho una vez —me dijo y solté un bufido recordando a mi familia.

—Pues mi tía lleva cumpliéndolos desde hace más de veinte años —reí histérica ante la ironía del asunto. Rosalie me golpeó en el brazo y de paso me empujo. No me di cuenta que había empujado también las puertas del gimnasio hasta que estas se abrieron de par en par, mostrándonos a Rosalie y a mi ante todos los alumnos de la preparatoria.

— ¡Hale, Swan! ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar? Son unas maleducadas las dos. No entiendo como sus padre sobreviven ante semejante caos. Y yo que pensaba que había visto de todo en mis treinta y cinco años de servicio en esta preparatoria —gruñó y yo sonreí de lado haciendo que varias miradas se posaran sobre mí. —Pues parece que le salió bola negra, profesor, porque todavía le faltan dos años más con nosotras —reí frotando mis manos y haciéndolo enojar.

Las risas resonaron por todo el gimnasio y choqué los puños con Rose. ¡Ah, extrañaba esto! Ser el tormento de los maestros era fascinante, sobre todo si ellos explotaban de enojo; era lo más divertido, como ahora. Él maestro de biología me asesinó con la mirada y me mandó a sentar a las gradas con Rosalie. Ese anciano seguro y renunciaba antes de las vacaciones navideñas, podía apostarlo.

Mike Newton, alias el intento de deportista, me tenía un lugar reservado a su lado, pero rechacé su invitación señalando a Jasper. Le saqué la lengua al rubiecito y me reprimió diciendo que esta sería la única vez que dejaría pasar mis estupideces. Le di un beso en el cachete burlándome de él y me recargué en la pared mirando con aburrimiento como el director tomaba el micrófono después de que el señor Banner, el sesentón de biología, se lo cediera. Rosalie chifló cuando se acomodó la corbata y nuevamente el gimnasio se agitó entre risas, haciendo al director enojar.

—Bien, alumnos, como les dijeron antes de que Swan y Hale interrumpieran, tendremos una pequeña reunión para los nuevos estudiantes de —

— ¡Objeción! —grité poniéndome de pie — ¡Siéntate, Swan, esto no es la corte! —me ordenó el maestro Banner apuntándome y luego a la silla. Enfurruñada hice caso y me crucé de brazos inconforme. De nuevo las risas por el gimnasio. Ah, ya comenzaban a hartarme.

El director se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar nuevamente y me miró mal.

—Como estaba diciendo, habrá una reunión para los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio. Y Swan, en tu caso no se dio porque llegaste a principio de año, y ellos están entrando a nuestra preparatoria ya cuando las clases están desarrolladas. Es más difícil para ellos acoplarse, además de que algunos de ellos son un poco famosos —dijo y las chicas chillaron de emoción. Por favor, eran unos simples alumnos. Rodé los ojos y seguí escuchando.

El director no paró de hablar hasta después de media hora, diciendo como se llevaría a cabo la reunión, en donde, a qué hora y más bla, bla, bla. Dio por finalizada la junta para eso de la una y nos dejo ir a nuestros hogares. Miré a Jasper suplicante rogando que me llevara él en su auto; no soportaría otro paseo con Rosalie.

—Lo siento, Bella, tengo que recoger a los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio con el señor Banner, y no creo que quieras pasar un rato ameno con él —solté un gruñido y negué. Me alejé con Rosalie despidiéndonos de él y caminando a su auto. Oh, ¿no podía llegar un vago ahora y robarle el auto para que no conduzca?

La rubia me miró burlona, y una vez que estuvimos dentro de su auto, encendió el motor con un suave rugido y salió disparada del estacionamiento escolar. Me agarré al asiento con las pocas uñas que tenía, cerrando los ojos. Comencé a rezar de la desesperación, mi corazón no iba a soportar más.

—Eres una chiflada; ya bajé la velocidad —dijo Rosalie y miré la flecha que indicaba que iba a cien. Bueno, al menos ahora estaba un poco mejor. —Gracias —dije sonriendo triunfante y me recordó la apuesta del director. Saqué los cincuenta dólares de mi bolsillo y se los entregué a regañadientes.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me tiré a la cama y dormí hasta las seis de la tarde. Hice la tarea como quedara y me vestí para salir. Hoy era miércoles, lo que significaba que no debía llegar a casa tan tarde. Charlie aparecía para eso de las ocho y quería que yo estuviera en casa a más tardar las doce. _Aburrido_, canté en mi mente rodando los ojos.

Bajé las escaleras cerrando mi chaqueta de cuero negra y tomé las llaves en la mesa de noche. Más bien parecía como la típica caja de los objetos perdidos, porque lo que no encontraras en días aparecía ahí. Era extraño y confuso, pero servía. Una vez había encontrado un calzoncillo de Charlie ahí, y su cara había pasado del rosado al naranja cuando me había descubierto inspeccionándolo.

Tocaron a la puerta después de unos segundos y asumí que era Rosalie. Abrí la puerta y vi que Rose vestía con una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa morada preciosa. Sus tacones eran como dos palillos chinos gigantescos y estaba levemente maquillada. No me malinterpreten pero se veía increíble. Se lo dije y me dijo lo mismo, como siempre. Yo ya sabía que me veía fabulosa, no tenía porque repetirlo.

—Entonces, ¿lista para la fiesta? —alzó las cejas y asentí sacándole la lengua. Cerré la puerta de mi hogar y entonces vi como Jasper descendía de su saturado auto hiperventilando. No pude evitar reírme con Rosalie y él nos fulminó con la mirada —Esto es el infierno, no sé porqué me ofrecí —renegó y reímos aun más. Nos despedimos de él mandándole un beso con la mano y subimos al auto de Rose camino a casa de Jessica Stanley.

La chica era un completo fastidio, pero sus fiestas eran muy buenas, sobre todo porque había alcohol, buenos muchachos y _muuchas_ habitaciones. Yo ya había ocupado un par de habitaciones con un chico de Los Ángeles que era todo un Dios, pero no habíamos llegado a mucho porque Jasper arruinaba el momento. ¡Era desesperante! Aun así, el muchacho comenzaba a aburrirme.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jessica a las ocho de la noche, la música resonaba por el lugar y los muchachos bailaban contentos sosteniendo vasos rojos llenos de cerveza. Sonreí tajante y camine con Rose hacia la casa. Los chicos se volteaban para mirarnos, principalmente a Rosalie por obvias razones y luego seguían con lo suyo. Ella y yo nos pusimos a bailar después de unos minutos y ya cuando se estaba poniendo interesante la fiesta, llamó Charlie.

—Campanitas, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho —comenzó a decir Rosalie por los efectos del alcohol. La abofetee para que reaccionara y saque las llaves de su bolso. ¡Yo conduciría su BMW! —Cierra la boca, Rosalie, y entra al auto que nos vamos ahora —dije con voz autoritaria y ella se metió sin chistar. Oh, era buena.

Dejé a Rosalie en el porche de su casa y caminé hasta la mía deseando dormir. Entré a mi hogar, dejé las llaves en no sé dónde y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me quité la ropa una vez estaba en mi habitación, la aventé creo que por la ventana y luego me puse la pijama. Estaba cansada y no pensaba con claridad, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que me puse. Me metí bajo las sabanas de mi cama y cerré los ojos soñando con el BMW de Rose.

Desperté agitada moviendo desesperadamente las manos por las sabanas. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Ah, al diablo. Me volví a acostar y de nuevo fui interrumpida por un portazo en la habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacía Charlie con una espátula en la mano y en mi habitación? Me froté los ojos con pesar y entonces comprendí todo. ¡Por Dios, apestaba a quemado!

Charlie y yo salimos corriendo de la casa mirando hacia todas direcciones al tiempo en el que los vecinos hacían lo mismo. Mierda, no tomé la cámara. Todos, absolutamente todos lucíamos de espanto. Rosalie tenía una mascarilla facial de color amarillo en la cara y el pelo totalmente enmarañado. Jasper… ¡¿Jasper se rizaba el cabello? Joder, esto era mejor que cualquier reality show de MTV.

Mi amigo el rubio tenía medio cabello rizado y la otra mitad enroscada en tres tubos. La vieja señora Aniston traía puestas unas botas de aguja de látex y su esposo una tanga en la cabeza. Bueno, Charlie traía esa estúpida espátula en la mano y una pantufla en un pie y un zapato en el otro pie. Yo, bueno, yo traía la pijama no solo al revés, si no que mal puesta. El pantalón en la cabeza, que quien carajos sabe cómo me lo metí, y la blusa en las piernas. Le robé la bata a Charlie y me envolví en ella para que nadie me viera.

—Ya está todo arreglado, no se preocupen —nos dijeron los bomberos cuando apagaron el incendio del terreno que estaba a tres casas de la mía. Eran las ocho y veinte, de acuerdo, aun podía convencer a Charlie de no ir a la escuela —Ni lo pienses, Isabella, que hoy es la reunión con los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio y quiero saber quiénes son. Así que arréglate a la hora de ya que salimos en diez minutos —sentenció Rosalie y me alisté rápidamente. Agh, la odiaba cuando tenía este tipo de control sobre mí.

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo logré, pero estaba en el auto de Jasper, en el asiento de atrás mirando el edificio donde se suponía erala reunión. En unos minutos daría inicio, así que ya deberíamos estar ahí, y más porque Jasper era encargado del evento.

Todos parecían de mentiras, arreglados y bien perfumados. ¡Hasta el idiota de Tyler venía bien vestido! Y eso que parecía un vago con las ropas andrajosas que usaba todos los días en la escuela. Tal parecía que era verdad que vendrían reporteros y por eso todos se vestían elegantemente. Esperamos en recepción y después nos indicaron que pasáramos. Ya estaba por entrar al elevador cuando decidí meterme al ascensor de alado y arreglarme el maldito sostén que estaba molestándome desde hace rato.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiré cuando pude acomodar mi sostén. Presioné el botón siete y esperé a subir hasta el piso. ¿Era el siete o el nueve? Demonios, lo había olvidado. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Genial, atorada en los pisos del elevador buscando el correcto. Sí, así me encanta pasar el día.

* * *

¡Hi, hi! Trajé el capítulo dos horas después, sí, lo sé. Bueno... quería agradecer a las o los que dejan reviwes!... Muchisimas gracias. El capítulo anterior dije que se mencionarían a los Cullen, buen, lo hice pero de manera indirecta espero me entiendan. Bueno, ya no digo más y traigo el capitulo la siguiente semana... chao!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Así que aquí estaba yo, atascada en el elevador con una estúpida canción de fondo y presionando todos los botones de la tabla.

—Por favor, señor, envíame un rayo de luz —rogué juntando mis manos y mirando hacia el techo. Era patética, no lo iba a negar, ¿quién en su sano juicio olvida el piso en el que debe bajar? Por Dios, solamente yo.

Me fije en la tabla de números frente a mí. Estaban del numero uno al dieciocho más los otros botoncitos que eran para alarmas, cerrar o abrir las puertas, etc. Estaba tan concentrada maldiciendo mi desgracia cuando apareció. Me levanté rápidamente del suelo como si estuviera recogiendo algo y mire al sujeto despistadamente.

Era alto, de tez blanca, más o menos de mi edad, de cabello cobrizo sedoso como los de los comerciales y un rostro exacto. Aun no le veía la cara, pero podía deducir que era un sujeto muy atractivo. Olía bien, cabe añadir, y para mi mejor fortuna tenía un gafete que se les daba a las personas que iban al dichoso evento. ¡Era un mesero!, estaba segura. Nuestros gafetes eran muy parecidos, solamente que el mío decía invitado y eran de diferentes colores; el suyo era azul marino y el mío amarillo pollo.

—Hola, ¿servirás para _Forks R._? —pregunté inclinándome un poco hacia él y sonriendo levemente. Carajo, ¿quién había elegido el puto nombre para la reunión? Seguro y había sido el sesentón de biología. —Algo así; para allá me dirijo —respondió con una voz aterciopelada correspondiendo mi sonrisa mientras que presionaba el botón del piso: el ocho.

Este hombre era un pecado.

—Oh, qué bien. Y, ¿De dónde eres? —pregunté intentando entablar una conversación amistosa. Que se entienda que íbamos bajando dieciocho pisos, mi intención no era coquetear con él, para nada. —Vivía en Canadá… —dijo el chico y no me lo creí. Claro, seguro el sujeto conocía a todos los nuevos que se transferirían para acá. Mierda, tanta hermosura para que terminara siendo un Casanova; odiaba a esa clase de hombres.

Continuamos hablando un poco más, esta vez las palabras salían un tanto cortantes de mi boca y hablaba en monosílabos. Ya no le veía fin a nuestra conversación, por lo que decidí que me bajaría en el siguiente piso y tomaría el otro elevador para no hablar con él. Le sonreí en forma educada y luego miré que habíamos llegado. _¡Gracias a Dios!,_ pensé cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro dando los primeros pasos hacia la salida, ya quería salir de aquí para no tener que verle la cara a este sujeto. Entonces mi cara palideció y mi sonrisa se transformó en una gran mueca de disgusto; ¡había un gran tumulto de chicas gritando como jovencitas hormonales!

—E-es, ¡Es Edward Cullen! —Chillaron todas. ¡Puta!

Salí corriendo del ascensor moviéndome entre la multitud. Era una completa estúpida, y yo preguntándole si servía para nuestra reunión; prácticamente le pregunte si era mesero. Agh, si solo le hubiera preguntado su nombre no hubiera hecho semejante ridiculez.

Encontré a Rosalie platicando con unos chicos, más bien coqueteándoles y a Jasper rodeado de hermosas chicas con la cara sonrojada. Estaba por arrastrar a Rose y a Jazz conmigo para salir de aquí cuando sentí en mi espalda una gran mano. Me tensé, seguro y era seguridad que venían a sacarme de aquí. Voltee con una sonrisa inocente y me di cuenta que solo era el Señor Banner mirándome severamente. Solté un leve suspiro y le guiñé un ojo haciéndolo enojar.

—Swan, te sentarás al frente con Hale. No quiero que ambas estén atrás y comenten algo inapropiado que ponga a nuestra institución en una incómoda situación —declaró el anciano y tomó a Rosalie del brazo arrastrándonos a ambas a la fila de adelante. Jasper también estaba ahí para mantener el control si cualquier cosa pasaba, cosa que Rose y yo íbamos a causar.

La reunión comenzó después de que el director diera un inspirador discurso de dos minutos, y luego las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par revelando a los nuevos alumnos. Iba a aprovechar ese descuido de los maestros y el director para escapar de aquí. Me paré discretamente de mi lugar diciéndole a Rose que no dijera nada. Comencé a caminar en cuclillas discretamente rezando para que nadie se percatara de mi presencia.

— ¡Swan, regresa a tu lugar! —ordenó el director y los camarógrafos enfocaron sus cámaras en mi. Maldita sea, hoy no era mi día. —Pero, ¡Solo quería ir al baño! —exclame frustrada y de nuevo las risas en el salón de eventos. Mierda, comenzaba a sonrojarme.

Inconforme regresé a mi asiento y me crucé de brazos haciendo un puchero. Rosalie se burló de mí y le saqué la lengua sin discreción, ganándome un pellizco de Jasper. Rodé los ojos enojada y espere a que el director retomara la reunión. Si no había algo interesante aquí pronto iba a hiperventilar, lo juro.

Ahora la maestra de literatura había tomado el micrófono y había dicho unas hermosas palabras sobre la escuela y sus buenos estudiantes, categoría en la que yo no entraba. Después de que dijera unas breves gracias le cedió el micrófono a Edgar Corona, el chico al que le había insinuado una profesión como mesero. Mis mejillas se colorearon un poco y las mujeres comenzaron a gritar improperios y propuestas indecorosas.

Tanya parecía una salvaje en el mercado de abastos, peleando por pescado; en nuestro caso, el nuevo estudiante de intercambio.

—Señorita Denali, por favor mantenga la compostura —pidió amablemente el sesentón haciendo un gesto con la mano. Me ofendí totalmente creando con mis labios una perfecta 'O' y alzando las cejas sorpresivamente. El director me calló con una seña y tuve que hacerle caso, no quería más servicio comunitario en la escuela.

—Pues, compañeros, habló por todos nosotros cuando digo que es un gusto para nosotros tener el placer de estudiar con ustedes en la preparatoria de Forks. Espero nos podamos llevar todos bien y seamos buenos amigos —sentenció con esa sonrisa que me había dado en el elevador, una sonrisa torcida. Bufé rodando los ojos.

—Bella, cierra la boca de una buena vez. Solo harás que te castiguen más —gruñó Rosalie mirándome severamente. Iba a chistar cuando me fulminó nuevamente con esa mirada y decidí ya no decir nada más, me iba a comportar.

La reunión había terminado increíblemente tediosa. Puedo asegurar que solté al menos diez bostezos en toda la hora que estuvimos ahí. Eran tan solo las once y media y ya quería regresar a mi hogar, no soportaba esto.

Los meseros, los de verdad, nos dirigieron hacia el comedor del edifico para que pudiéramos comer a gusto en un ambiente ameno. El lugar era enorme y había comida por montones. Jasper corrió hacia el bufet como Rosalie en un día de compras y comenzó a llenar su plato de lo que se le cruzara enfrente. Mi amiga y yo soltamos un bufido y nos encogimos de hombros tomando cualquier mesa. Iba a ser como en la escuela.

Los populares en el centro del lugar, los maestros en una esquina, los cerebritos en otra , los deportistas alado de los populares, los normales alado de los deportistas y los skaters a un lado de ellos. Y el resto del alumnado en donde hubiera mesas desocupadas. Y se preguntaran, ¿Dónde iban los fabulosos hermanos Hale y su mejor amiga la magnífica Isabella Swan? Sencillo, frente a los populares. Nosotros tres no pertenecíamos a ningún grupo de los ya mencionados, solo éramos nosotros mismos.

— ¡Edward, Edward, siéntate con nosotros! ¡Emmett, por aquí! ¡Alice, este lugar es para ti! ¡James, Royce! ¡Lauren, aquí! —gritaba todo el mundo aturdiendo mis pensamientos. ¡Ah, que se sentaran en el piso y punto! El director acalló los gritos con un simple chiflido y en seguida dijo que ellos se sentarían en donde desearan.

—Yo opino que saquen a Tanya y a Jessica, director, ellas arman el escándalo —sugerí señalándolas y luego a la salida. Rosalie inmediatamente me siguió. —Secundo la moción. Solo denles un plato de pan y agua y enciérrenlas en el cuarto de intendencia —comentó Rosalie y todos estallamos en risas. Ah, amaba a esta chica.

—Bella, Rosalie, nunca se quedan calladas, ¿verdad? —murmuró Jasper lamentándose de que abriéramos nuestras grandes bocas. Oh, pero si uno no hablaba no lo escucharían. Por Dios, eso era obvio. —Pues no, uno debe saber todas las opciones disponibles —defendió Rose con una mirada mordaz.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y me formé en la fila para la comida. Miraba al frente mordiendo levemente mi dedo índice en sigo de preocupación; diablos, no había puré de papa. Si Jasper no lo veía iba a estallar en cólera, y las probabilidades eran muy altas teniendo en cuenta que él era el que estaba delante de Rosalie y yo en la fila.

—Probablemente tu dedo se caiga si sigues mordiéndolo así —comentó alguien a mi lado y me giré para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir mis pensamientos. Ah, era el musculoso de Emmett, hermano de Edgar. Ambos se parecían un poco, solamente que el musculoso era mucho más agradable que el de cabellos cobrizos. —Oh, es que me di cuenta que hacía falta dedos en la comida así que me ofrecí —respondí en tono bromista y ambos nos reímos.

—Emmett Cullen, un placer —trató de seducirme haciendo que soltara otra carcajada. Por favor, ni en un millón de años saldría con un intento de Arnold Schwarzenegger. —Swan, Isabella Swan. Bella para lo amigos, Swan para los maestros —declaré caminando con la fila. El chico me guiñó un ojo al ver a mi mejor amiga, típico.

—Hola, cariño, soy Emmett Cullen, pero puedes decirme _Superman_ —ronroneó él mostrando dos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sonreí al ver el rostro de Rose —Es broma, ¿cierto? —dijo negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Me encogí de hombros y tomé una ensalada de pollo y un poco de pizza.

Emmett nos siguió hacia nuestra mesa intentado coquetear con Rosalie. Ella no paraba de hacer muecas por las tonterías de _Superman_ y yo de reír. Era un chico simpático, incluso a Jasper le había caído bien y hasta lo había aprobado. Después llegó Alice, un enano con cara de duende, con su hermano. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco recordando nuestra situación; era patético.

— ¡Hola! Soy Mary Alice Cullen, tengo dieciséis años y soy hermana de Edward y Emmett, la menor —se presentó con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a nosotras silenciosamente. —Presiento que seremos como hermanas —murmuró y nos guiñó un ojo. No, por favor no, más amigos no. Suficiente tengo con mi despampanante amiga y mi sobreprotector amigo.

—Bueno, yo soy Edward, como sabrán, tengo dieciocho y soy hermano de ellos dos —señaló a Alice y a Emmett. Oh, así que se llamaba Edward, no Edgar. Bueno, realmente no me importa. —Ah, solo quiero ir a dormir —murmuré con fatiga dejando caer mi cara en la mesa. Solamente quería salir de aquí.

* * *

¡Hola, chicas! Ya traje el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Me pone triste que no dejen reviews, solo **Yuuus** que sigue apoyandome. ¡Gracias, **Yuuus**! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, ¡ya incluí a Edward aquí! Les diré que empezaran a haber POV's de los demas personajes, bueno, solamente de ellos seis. Apartir de este capítulo empezaré con la acción entre los personajes; habrá risas, comedia, situaciones incómodas, besos, abrazos, pellizcos, etc. Espero les guste y sigan comentando.

Apropósito, en el capítulo anterior no agradecí los reviews, pero es que tenía poco tiempo y mi madre estaba diciendo que ya teníamos que irnos. :( Bueno, muchas gracias a **perl rose swan**, **Kate PB- Vane Cullen**, **Yuuuuus **y **Kotame. **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, chicas, que bueno que les guste la historia. Y para esos que no dejan review: ¡Yo se que quieren dejar review, así que háganlo! Es broma, más por fis, no les cuesta nada dejar un reviewcito. Jaja, bueno, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;)

lucyhha


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Rosalie POV**

Había pasado una semana exacta desde que los nuevos habían invadido mis terrenos. ¡Agh, era desesperante! Sobre todo porque comenzaban a ganar la fama que _me_ pertenecía. Bueno, no exactamente de ese modo porque nadie obtiene tanta fama como yo, pero si robaban atención que me pertenencia. Haré una pequeña descripción de cada uno de ellos para que se entienda mi _pobre_ situación.

Primero estaba Emmett Cullen. En pocas palabras era un imbécil, pero un imbécil muy sexy. Él era el que más me frustraba, porque me robaba a Bella y me quitaba a mi hermano. Ciertamente había intentado conquistarme varias veces, cosa que no había logrado porque para llegar a mí es muy difícil, con su actitud infantil y sus encantadores músculos. Tenía que aceptarlo, era muy atractivo, pero todavía le faltaba mucho para alcanzarme.

Después estaba la pequeña Alice, su hermana. Esa chica era un torbellino, literalmente. No la paraba nadie y su metro y medio era totalmente respetable, tenía una impresionante hiperactividad que ni mi abuela que había vivido ciento diez años tuvo en toda su vida. Era mi compañera de compras ya que Bella odiaba ir de comparas, y juntas componíamos la organización: ¡Salven los gustos de Isabella Swan!

Luego estaba Edward, el hermano del medio. Muchas lo veían como una versión menos ardiente de Brad Pitt, aceptó que el chico llamaba la atención, y se tiraban a él como leonas hambrientas. La preparatoria parecía una jungla a la hora del descanso. Todos eran salvajes y rudimentarios; gracias a Dios aquí estábamos nosotros para salvar a la preparatoria de semejante atrocidad. Oh, por cierto, Edward no es un play-boy, simplemente tiene la mala suerte de ser un imán para chicas.

Otro de los nuevos que me había impactado era Royce King. Era mi hombre ideal. Guapo, inteligente y atractivo. A simple vista se veía que venía de una familia como la mía, no como la de Stanley. También competía contra Emmett por mí, pero a él tampoco le prestaba atención. Quería ver a donde llegaban para complacerme.

James y Lauren no eran importantes, sobre todo porque eran amigos de Tanya y su grupo de ineptas. El hombre era atractivo, debía de admitir, y se veía pasional, sin embargo no le veía una pizca de inteligencia, mira que interesarse en ser amigo de Victoria, Tanya y la imbécil de Jessica. Y Lauren, pues ella desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que era toda una zorra. Claro, como nadie se iba a dar cuenta cuando "accidentalmente" se le cayó el relleno del sostén en Jasper. ¡Ja! Primero muerta a creerme semejante estupidez. Y cabe añadir que Jasper estaba rojo como mi lápiz labial favorito.

Y justo ahora venía entrando la ridícula esa a la cafetería acompañada de las hienas de sus amigas.

—… Entonces así quedamos, chicas —rió Lauren. Más bien pareció como si se le hubiera atorado un pedazo de pollo en la garganta, pero pues cada quien. La ignore y me voltee hacia Bella mirándola suplicante. Se largó a reír cual hipopótamo. —Tú nunca cambias Rosalie. Apuesto a que ahora estas criticando mi forma de reír —acertó riendo nuevamente.

—Seamos sinceros, Bella, aquí la única que ríe como ángel, soy yo —alardee con una mirada de arrogancia y sonriendo altaneramente. Ella rodó los ojos y se encaminó a mi lado hacia nuestra mesa de siempre. —Rose, cariño, ¿Cómo estas hoy? —me saludó Emmett arrastrando la silla para que me sentase en ella.

—De maravilla, como siempre —respondí con una sonrisa sentándome en mi lugar.

—Edward, idiota, haz lo mismo —gruñó Bella a Edward ante el gesto que Emmett había tenido conmigo. Sonreí de nuevo, Bella era una envidiosa. Inmediatamente el chico se paro e hizo lo mismo sonriendo torcidamente. Bella volvió a gruñir —Esa no es la silla que quería, estúpido. ¡No, has vuelto a equivocarte! Ya, déjalo Eddie, definitivamente no sirves para esto —concluyó Bella negando con la cabeza; todos nos echamos a reír.

—Bella tres, Eddie uno —comentó Alice guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga chocando puños con ella. Era un juego que los tres tenían; prácticamente eran solo ellos dos, pero Alice era una especie de réferi, así que se le podía incluir. —Chicos, hoy daremos una fiesta como primera semana de bienvenida en nuestra casa, así que están invitados —anunció el duende cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Emmett me guiñó.

—Y te puedo enseñar mi habitación, nena, tal vez podamos hacer algo divertido —propuso él con una mirada lujuriosa. Bella y Jasper se rieron con ganas mirándose divertidos. — ¡Yo también quiero jugar con tus _Action Men_! —chillaron ambos haciéndonos a todos reír y a Emmett brillarle los ojos.

Y la hora siguió entre más bromas y tonterías. Se me pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta que seguía mi materia favorita, literatura. Bien, no era exactamente mi materia favorita, sino que la adoraba porque el maestro Larsson sufría de mis abusos y bromas en su clase. No golpeaba a nadie, debo aclarar, sino que podía hacer lo que quisiera y enojarlo hasta que me mandara a la dirección; era divertido.

—Rossie, querida, te acompaño a tu próxima clase —me dijo Emmett alzando ambas cejas mostrando esos encantadores hoyuelos. —Mm… yo creo que no, Royce me lo dijo ayer, así que adiós —me despedí de él mandándole un beso con la mano y encontrándome a Royce en el pasillo.

Cuando entre a mi aula, se me escapó una sonrisilla maliciosa al ver como al maestro Larsson se le descomponía el rostro y temblaba un poco. Le guiñé un ojo y después me fui a mi lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Claro que Jessica siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y se dio cuenta, reprochándole al maestro que porque no me había castigado por llegar tarde y faltarle al respeto.

—Ay, Jessica, ahórrate la saliva para algo más productivo, y de paso nos evitas el mal trago de oír tu voz —respondí como si fuera la cosa más obvia y la plástica se ofendió poniendo sus manos en sus operados labios. —Escuche como me responde, profesor. Y-yo no merezco esto —salió indignada del salón y aplaudí junto con el salón entero. Ah, era bueno tener el control aquí.

Las clases siguieron con naturaleza, y llegó a nuestra penúltima clase la materia favorita de todos nosotros: biología. Era la clase del día más emocionante de todas ya que la teníamos todos juntos y hacíamos de ella un infierno personal para el señor Banner. Era muy divertido.

Nos reunimos en nuestras mesas de siempre y comenzamos a platicar. Yo me sentaba con Eddie, Jasper con Bella y Alice con Emmett. Si por mí fuera, yo me sentaría con Emmett y no con Edward, pero no se puede porque el maestro Banner había elegido los compañeros de trabajo. Otra razón por la que lo odiaba y lo hacía sufrir. Estaba segura que juntos haríamos que renunciara.

—Bien, haremos esto. Como somos cinco —

Edward cortó a Bella antes de que esta siguiera.

—Cariño, somos seis —corrigió él haciéndola rodar los ojos y enderezarse. Se recargó en la silla soltando un bufido y regresó a su posición anterior. —Edward, tú no estás incluido —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia y Alice sonrió dándonos nuevamente el marcador. Bella iba ganándole a Edward por cuatro puntos.

Después de que continuáramos y Bella incluyera a Edward en el plan por petición de todos, nos decidimos por lo que le haríamos esta vez al señor Banner. Era simple y no requería de mucho trabajo, así que seguro y lo lográbamos. Estaba completamente segura que lo haríamos renunciar después de esto.

—Le doy diez segundos para renunciar cuando acabemos —murmuró Jasper a Bella. Esos dos adoraban apostar, y Emmett no se negó en entrar también en la apuesta. En segundos ya estábamos todos incluidos en ella. —Bien, Bella dice cinco, Rose quince, Jasper diez, Emmett tres, Edward seis y yo ocho. Recuerden, es la cena de esta tarde y quince dólares para el que gane —sentenció la duende con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Regresamos a nuestros asientos y el maestro Banner entró al salón. Los seis nos miramos con complicidad y asentimos en silencio, dando la señal para comenzar.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Alice! —chilló Bella una vez todos se callaron. La castaña se levantó apuntándola con un dedo y mirándola con furia. La pixie imitó el gesto corriendo con enojo la silla hacia atrás apachurrando los dedos de Mike Newton en el acto. — ¡Tú cállate, Isabella! —respondió de vuelta Alice moviendo los brazos.

El señor Banner, alarmado, se acerco hacia sus mesas preguntando qué era lo que pasaba. Esa era la segunda señal. Bella estaba completamente segura de que el señor Banner haría eso, era un genio.

Jasper se levantó también de su asiento tratando de calmar la situación que se estaba dando. Entonces Alice lo calló de forma repentina diciéndole cuanta maldición se le cruzara en la mente, y fue entonces mi turno de hacer presencia.

— ¡Tú no le gritas a mi hermano, estúpida! —dije yo lo más convincente que pude. Rosalie, eres sorprendente. Seguro y me contratarían en cuanto me vieran actuar de esta manera. — ¡Deja a Alice en paz, rubia tonta! —rugió Emmett en defensa de su hermana. Admito que me sentí un poco ofendida, pero todo era mentira.

— ¡No le digas así a Rosalie, machote idiota! —me defendió Jasper causando una risa sarcástica en Emmett. Esto era demasiado entretenido como para no seguir, así que le hice señas a Bella para que supiera que quería aumentar el problema a mayores y dejar al señor Banner en total _knock out_. — ¡Y tú no le respondas así a Emmett, flacucho rubio! —gruñó Edward y en ese instante todas se preocuparon por Edward. Estúpidas ilusas, pensé.

— ¡Cierra esa boca, Edward! Tú no tienes derecho a opinar —dijo Bella haciendo que todas la asesinaran con la mirada. Sabía que ella estaba disfrutando el momento, y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. —Ah, miren quien habla, Isabella pendeja Swan —comentó Alice y de nuevo entré yo en acción. Entonces Bella dijo algo que no me esperaba.

—Deja a Rosalie en paz, Edward. ¡Ella está embarazada! — ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¡Bella estaba jodida, literalmente jodida! ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante estupidez? Todos miraban en mi dirección esperando que siguiera la mentira, así que tuve que seguir; solo porque odiaba al maestro de biología lo hacía.

—Rosalie, ¿quién fue? —preguntó Jasper después de que soltará sollozos falsos. Iba a asesinar a Bella, juró que lo haría. Tal parecía que Jasper se había creído esa, ¡por favor! —F-fue, ¡el señor Banner! ¡Él me violó! —chillé apuntándolo con mi dedo índice sosteniendo mi panza. Esto era literalmente para morirse.

El hombre se puso rojísimo y Alice dio el último golpe, soltándole un par de palabrotas en su declaración. Conté los segundos que se quedó callado. _…tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho_. Y el hombre se desmayó. ¡Demonios, Alice ganó!

Rápidamente una estudiante se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón, probablemente iba a chismearle al director lo que acabábamos de hacer. Creo que era Victoria la que se salió corriendo, ya que vi una falsa mata de cabellos rubios salir del salón. Suspiré y me eché a reír como posesa, ganando todas las miradas del salón. Bella me siguió y luego Alice. Después de segundos ya estábamos los seis riendo como psicópatas.

—Q-que, ¡¿Qué es esto? —chilló una gruesa voz atrás de nosotros y me tensé en mi lugar. _Mierda._

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella y todos los demás hacían lo mismo. Por otro lado estaba el director, que literalmente echaba humos de las orejas y de la nariz. Esto no era bueno.

—Todos, ¡A mi oficina ahora! —rugió saliendo del salón con nosotros en fila atrás de él. —Creo que ya no habrá cena —oí a Emmett murmurar decepcionado. _Mierda._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, lo hice un poco más largo ;). Realmente me inspire. :D Bueno, quiero agradezcer antes que nada a todas por sus reviews y por las personas que me agregan en favoritos y me añaden a alertas. Enserio me motivan a seguir TuT. Quiero agradecer a **camela, Yuuuuus, perl rose swan, kotame y Camiila de Lautner. **¡Muchísimas gracias chicas por su apoyo! Se los juró que cuando me haga famosa les incluire en mi exito. jajaja, broma. Bueno, este capítulo es dedicado para ustedes, por el apoyo que me han dado. Les prometo que en un futuro las incluiré en un capítulo, jajaja :D Solo denme nombres y incluyo. jajaja, tal vez tengan chance con Jasper, Edward, Emmett o Jacob.. jajaja :D

Bueno, me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. Enserio se lo agradezco un montón. 3

lucyhha


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Emmett POV**

Estábamos jodidos. Y lo decía en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Nos habían cachado, nos había regañado, nos habían castigado y de paso no se podía hacer la dichosa fiesta; en pocas palabras, ¡no sexo con Rosalie! Mierda y más mierda, ansiaba demasiado a esa chica y a su escultural cuerpo. Desde que la vi en esa estúpida reunión supe que era para mí. La clase de chica que mamá aprobaría y que yo disfrutaría.

Bueno, ahora estábamos en la puta dirección del director escuchando sus estúpidos sermones. ¡Por lo que más quiera en este mundo, que el hombre cierre la boca! Aun no podía definir bien lo que para él significaba respeto, responsabilidad, compromiso, etc. Estaba harto de toda esta mierda. _Necesitaba_ que lo callaran.

—Al carajo, ¡ya entendimos! —explotó Rosalie en un momento de desesperación. Alice se mordió el labio, Bella y yo sofocamos una carcajada, Jasper palideció y Edward se volteó para ocultar lo divertido de la situación. —P-pero, ¡Por supuesto que no ha entendido nada, señorita Hale! ¡Mire que vocabulario se maneja! Con razón asiste usted a este instituto, le hacen falta modales y un mejor vocabulario —rugió el director con las mejillas rojas. No lo pude evitar y solté una fuerte carcajada; Bella me siguió.

—No entiendo, ¿De qué se trata esto? ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es el respeto, los modales y mucho menos la responsabilidad! —sentenció el director callándonos con otro de sus discurso. Ya decía yo que esto iba para largo.

Después de veinte minutos más en la oficina del director reprimido, salimos de la dirección soltando fuertes carcajadas. Bella y yo éramos los más divertidos con la situación, y creo que eso les molesto un poco a ellos. ¡Ah, y una mierda! Yo seguiré riendo hasta que se me rompan las costillas, cosa que nunca pasará ya que las tengo hechas de acero.

—Cállate, Emmett, tenemos que pensar. Bien, lo más probable es que se enteren nuestros padres y nos castiguen, así que tenemos que hacer algo —opinó Alice con ese cerebro tan macabro que tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que un _moquito_ como ella fuera tan endemoniadamente astuta? —Mm… Tal vez… no, eso no funcionaría. O podría… no, tampoco… ¡Al diablo! Emmett toma las llaves del auto nos largamos de aquí —sentenció Alice tirando todo al caño y todos salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Demonios, había maestros en las puertas.

—Cullen, Swan, Hale, ¿A dónde creen que van? Y como el director suponía que todos huirían aseguro cada una de las puertas con maestros, así que ni se molesten —nos dijo la maestra de matemáticas. Joder, ¿ahora qué haríamos?

— ¡Saltaré por la ventana! —gritó Bella para sorpresa nuestra y Eddie la tomó de la cintura reteniéndola. Ella seguía zangoloteándose en las manos de Edward tratando de zafarse. —S-Suéltame, Edward. ¡No quiero que Charlie nos meta a la cárcel! —chilló y todos palidecimos. Demonios, el jefe Swan sí que lo haría.

— ¡Muévete, imbécil, yo saltaré primero!

— ¡Saca tu trasero de esa silla, estúpido, déjame pasar!

Todos parecían niñitas peleando por saltar primero de la ventana. Claro que como yo era el más musculoso, _y sexy cabe añadir_, los moví de mi camino con mis grandes manos. Pasé mis piernas por la ventana pero la cremallera de mi pantalón se atoró con la persiana de la maldita ventana. ¡Demonios, dolía demasiado! Solté un gruñido y traté de zafarme, pero solo logré que se atorara aun más.

—Tranquilo, Emmett, tu solo veme a mi —dijo Bella para tranquilizarme. Hice lo que me dijo e inmediatamente un potente flash me golpeó en los ojos. ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Estaban tomando fotos de esto! —Cuando salga de aquí, Isabella, te arrancaré ese celular de las manos —amenacé en tono mordaz y me moví furioso, haciendo que la cremallera por fin se zafara y saliera victorioso por la ventana.

Sonreí triunfante y me disponía a marcharme cuando sentí que me tomaban de los hombros y me ponían algo en las muñecas. Mire incrédulo por mi hombro lo que estaba sucediendo y me encontré con un hombre un poco más bajo que yo y menos corpulento esposándome. ¿Qué mierda era esto?

**.**

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Ahora me encontraba en una celda con mis cinco amigos en uniforme de carceleros. Era patético, pero debía decir que me veía ardiente. Rosalie estaba de infarto, ese uniforme se le veía impresionante. Me daba ganas de acorralarla en la pared y… bueno, mucha información. El punto era que tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo con ella.

Mire en dirección a Jasper y vi que tenía cara de no saber qué carajos sucedía al igual que todos los demás. Y para fortuna de todos, un policía se apareció frente a nosotros. Jugaba con un grupo de llaves en sus manos. ¡Venía a salvarnos!

—Dios lo bendiga, hombre. Gracias por venir a rescatarnos —agradecí acercándome a las rejas sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los demás me imitaron y comenzaron a agradecerle al policía su bondadoso acto. Seguro y se iba al cielo después de esto.

—Cállense, brutos. Vengo a dejarles esto por petición del Jefe Swan. Se quedaran aquí hasta mañana, cuando hayan aprendido la lección. Se les asignarán celdas por separado con diferentes compañeros, para que aprendan como verdaderos criminales —informó el "noble" hombre dejándonos una puta armónica. Solté un bufido exasperado aventando la endemoniada armónica. —Genial, justamente este puto día tenían que encerrarnos —gruñí y esperé hasta que acabará este infierno.

Ya me habían transferido a mi celda correspondiente, según las palabras de ese estúpido hombre. Me senté en el suelo de la fría celda, esperando que esto acabara en un chasquido de dedos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a maldecir en voz baja, esto era peor que escuchar a la tía Judith comer chicharrón. Y eso que la tía Judith parecía literalmente toro cuando comía.

Sentí como golpeaban mi hombro bruscamente y abrí los ojos como acto-reflejo. Vi a un hombre parado a un lado de mí con la mano en un puño y el rostro furioso. ¿Y ahora que carajos sucedía? Solo me faltaba que viniera un sujeto estúpido a decirme que estaba sentando en su lugar del suelo y que si no me movía me golpearía tan fuerte que me daría diarrea. ¡Por favor, eso no tenía sentido alguno!

—Amigo, lo que dices es imposible —traté de razonar con él controlando mi furia. Yo sabía que sexo y pelea venían en mi vocabulario en la sección V.I.P, pero siempre me habían dicho que debía controlar mis ansias en cualquiera de estas dos situaciones si no quería que nada malo pasara, así que eso haría ahora.

—Ja, ¡Tú diciéndome eso, cabrón! ¡Mueve tu puto trasero en este instante de mi suelo! —gruñó soltando otro puñetazo aprovechando que yo estaba sentando en su pedazo de suelo. ¡Al diablo el autocontrol! Lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Me paré del suelo sosteniendo su puño y mirándolo con desprecio. Parecía que ahora le sacaba unas cuantas cabezas y no él a mí. Sabía que pronto tendría que cambiar sus pantalones, ya que la impresión lo había dejado más que aterrorizado.

No pude golpearlo porque vinieron por él. Aproveché ese momento para calmar mi respiración y controlar mis impulsos de tirar la pared. Cerré mis ojos y me imaginé a chicas en lencería, eso siempre ayudaba. Sonreí como idiota y me acosté en la pequeña cama improvisada que había en la celda, pensando en Rosalie. Entonces a mi mente se vino la imagen de Bella, y recordé que tenía que mutilar su teléfono.

**.**

Cuando por fin habían pasado los dos días de castigo, nos dejaron libres. Pero antes de que pudiéramos regresar a nuestras queridas casas, el Jefe Swan nos dijo que debíamos ducharnos en esas horribles regaderas. Y cabe decir que el agua no fue para nada placentera, más bien parecían sólidos que líquidos lo que salía de cada regadera. Recogimos nuestras pertenencias y una vez que estuvimos alistados nos reunimos los seis de nuevo en la entrada del edificio.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¡esa fue la peor de las experiencias en la vida! —chilló Alice acurrucándose en el pecho de mi hermano. Le extendí mis brazos a Rose para que también corriera hacia mí, pero en vez de eso se aferró a Jasper y me dejó con los brazos extendidos. —Ven aquí, Bella —le dije a mi pequeña castañita abrazándola fuertemente. Edward y Rosalie fruncieron el ceño.

—Una chica estúpida llena de tatuajes m-me, ¡me escupió! Fue asqueroso, no puedo ni recordarlo sin asquearme —rememoró la bajita haciendo cara disgustada, no pude evitar reírme con Bella a un lado mío. Amaba a esta castañita y su sentido del humor —Al menos no te cantaron una canción de rubias prostitutas. —comentó Rosalie mirando a mi hermana con recelo.

— ¿Rubiecita donde estas? Dime si mañana putearas. Un pendejo debe ser, e-el que te manosee. ¿Rubiecita donde estas? Dime si mañana putearas —cantó Rosalie con el ritmo de Brilla estrellita, de nuestro famoso Barney. Bella soltó una carcajada histérica mirando a su mejor amiga con diversión.

—Bueno, pero a ti no hicieron pipí encima como a mí —se quejó Jasper haciendo que todos riéramos acercándonos a olerlo. El rubio rápidamente se alejó alegando que ahora olía bien. —Hubiera preferido eso a que me besará un gay en el cuello y me desnudara con la mirada —habló Edward enseñándonos la marca en su cuello.

—A ti te lo dieron en el cuello, a mi me metieron la lengua en la garganta —recordó Bella tocándose la garganta añadiendo que también había sido una persona de su mismo sexo. Su situación era patética. —Se puede decir que se les regresó el karma cuando no quisieron ayudarme a mí y a mi compañero fiel. ¡Ja! —me burlé de ellos sacándoles la lengua como siempre hacía cuando me burlaba de la gente. Todos me miraron mal y caminamos hasta la sección que nos habían mencionado antes para que nos dejaran en nuestros hogares.

Después de ese día ya nada emocionante pasó. A excepción de que en la preparatoria se rumoreaba que habría un nuevo profesor de biología, que decían que era militar. Pero para comprobar esos rumores tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente lunes. O sea en dos días más, ya que hoy era viernes, un largo viernes.

Mi fin de semana no había sido mucho más entretenido que los días anteriores, ya que mis hermanos y yo nos lo habíamos pasado los dos días enteros limpiando la casa. Este sería el último día de tortura, solo nos faltaba terminar la cocina y limpiar los baños para acabar con el castigo. Así que subimos los tres sin muchas fuerzas para limpiar el último baño. Después de esto le diría a Rosalie que me acompañara a tomar un helado.

—Emmett, tu lava la regadera, yo los lavabos y Edward tu el escusado —demandó Alice pasándonos el jabón y las esponjas. —Sí, Alice, como quieras —dijimos los dos desganados.

Ya estaba terminando con la regadera cuando vi a Eddie en cuclillas sosteniéndose de un lado del retrete tallando con fuerza a un lado de la tapa. Alice estaba volteada del otro lado dándole una pasada al espejo con el trapo. Salí cuidadosamente de la regadera sin hacer mucho ruido y me coloqué atrás de Eddie, sonriendo con malicia.

Me incliné hacia él lentamente, deseando que no se moviera. Alargué mis manos y entonces paso. ¡Le metí la cabeza en el escusado y salí corriendo de allí entre fuertes carcajadas!

— ¡Emmett! —chilló cuando sacó su cabeza del retrete. Pude oír como Alice también me llamaba, riéndose entre cada sílaba de mi nombre completo. Entonces _la fiera Edward_ salió en mi dirección con la esponja llena de popo y más cochinadas que se hacen en el baño amenazando con mancharme.

Corrí por toda la sala escapando de _la fiera_ lamentando que me diera a mi o a alguno de mis preciados trofeos de futbol americano. Pero como Eddie también había formado parte del equipo, lanzó la esponja en mi dirección en un movimiento ágil. Me agaché cerrando los ojos logrando así que la esponja no me diera.

— ¡E-Edward! —rugió papá recibiendo el apestoso pase de lleno en el brazo. _Al menos no lo tenía en el rostro_, pensé. Y ahora se venían encima más labores domésticos.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Enserio adoro el apoyo que me dan chicas, sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y demás me alentan a seguir. ;) Quiero agrdecer a: **Gemivi, perl rose swan, Flopi, Camiilaa de Lautner, Yuuuuus y katiuska-swan. **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Igual, este capítulo está dedicado para ustedes. :)

Respondiendo reviews: 

**Gemivi: **¡En definitiva es divertido molestar a los profesores! Pero yo nunca había llegado al extremo de hacerlos llorar, es más, soy niña buena ;). Gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. :P

**perl rose swan**: Pues espero que se pueda lo de la nota, no se en que capítulo lo incluya si sí se hace. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y me encanta que te guste el capítulo y todo lo que escribo. Dedicado para ustedes. ;) Y sí, el querido profesor Banner renunció. T.T ¡Bueno, hagamos fiesta, el momento triste terminó!

**Flopi: **¡Igual me reí cuando volví a releerlo! Al principio pensé que lo de la comedia no se me daba, pero no sé, como que empiezo a adaptarme a ello. ¡Gracias por el review! Es lindo que alguien me apoye y lo siga haciendo. :D

**Camiilaa de Lautner: **Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado. Lo hago especialmente pensando en ustedes. ;) Y lo más probable es que actualice los sábados, para que este informada. ;)

**Yuuuuus: **¡Enserio mil gracias por el apoyo! ¡Tú desde el primer capítulo que me apoyas con esto, enserio te estoy muy agradecida! Los capítulos ya sabes son dedicados para ti y para todas! :D Y... ¡OMG! Bella y Rose solo ligan de mentiritas (xD) no son pareja ni nada por el estilo, son solo mejores amigas. Y pues Rose esta celosita de que le quitan a Bella, su mejor amiga. Espero se entienda. ;)

**katisuka-swan: **Jaja, ¡muchas gracias! Me encanta que a las personas les guste lo que escribo, ya que es dedicado para ustedes TODO. :D Am, y pues como le dije a Camiilaa, actualizaré probablemente todos los Sábados, para que esten informadas. :)

**PARA TODAS:** ¡Mil gracias! Saben que siempre tendrán ustedes una dedicatoria en cada capítulo. Y si pueden, avisen a sus amigos, enemigos, un vago de mi historia para que le den una oportunidad y pueda mejorar en aspectos en los que este mal. ;) ¡Enserio muchas gracias!

Hasta el próxima capítulo.

lucyhha


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

**

* * *

**

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Alice POV**

_6:38_

Lunes a las 6:38. Era hora de levantarme de la cama.

Solté un suspiro y me metí a la bañera. Sentía el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo mientras que me relajaba en la bañera. ¡Ah! Un buen baño de agua caliente siempre me ayudaba a relajar los músculos después de un día agotador.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la preparatoria hoy, ya que se rumoreaba que sustituirían al horrible maestro de biología. Yo, personalmente, quería que ese hombre se marchara porque tenía una idea muy errónea de lo que era moda. Por Dios, ¿Quién combinaba amarillo pollo con azul marino? Solo ese sicótico hombre.

Como sea, el punto aquí era que no quería que otro hombre diera clases de biología si no sabía algo de moda. Bueno, realmente no quería que nadie diera clases de biología pero no importa.

Terminé de arreglar mi hermoso cabello y bajé para desayunar. Olía desde arriba los deliciosos panques de mamá, y como supuse, Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras para devorarse esos panqueques. _Lástima_, pensé cuando llegué a la mesa. Ya no había absolutamente nada, solo un horrible plato blanco como migajas en él.

—_Eurk_ —voltee lentamente hacia mi asqueroso e incivilizado hermano, fulminándolo con la mirada. Se tapó rápidamente la boca después de ese eructo y me sonrió desafiante. ¡Listo, le arrancaría el cuello!

—P-pero, ¡Alice, Alice, querida, tranquilízate! —mamá me sostuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera poner mis manos en su estúpido cuello. ¡Demonios! —Mamá, Alice, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Edward corriendo desde las escaleras. Se tropezó en el último escalón y cayó de boca al suelo marmolado.

En ese momento de distracción, tomé el periódico que traía papá consigo y me abalancé a Emmett para golpearlo con la sección de Empresas. Claro que no llegué a mucho porque de nuevo me detuvieron, está vez fue Edward. Me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura y me decía que me tranquilizase, ¡eso ya no era posible!

—Oh, déjala, Edward, la enana debe descargarse con alguien; ya sabes, como no puede conseguir novio… —dejó la frase inconclusa y mis ojos ardieron en fuego. ¡¿Qué? ¡Como se atrevía! Será desgraciado.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Dame la sartén, Edward! ¡Al demonio el periódico!

Y dos segundos después me encontraba en la parte trasera del Volvo de Edward con el cinturón puesto. ¿Cuándo había llegado yo aquí? ¡Eh, qué más daba! El enojo se esfumó cuando una increíble idea traspasó mi cerebro. ¡Ja, ahora el imbécil de Emmett me las pagaría!

Bajamos del Volvo una vez Edward se estacionó en nuestra sección. Varias miradas se fijaron en nosotros, como todos los días, y divisé tres figuras a lo lejos. Las pude identificar fácilmente, era sencillo saber quién era quién. La rubia despampanante que movía las manos furiosa era Rosalie, la castaña cruzada de brazos y con sonrisa socarrona era Bella, y el sexy hombre que trataba de controlar a Rose era Jasper.

Sonreí y corrí hacia ellos con un humor repentinamente alegre. Oí a Edward bufar y a Emmett reír.

—Es igual de bipolar que tú, Eddie —soltó Emmett caminando hacia acá con paso tranquilo.

Saludé a Bella, después a Rose y luego a Jasper; Emmett y Edward hicieron lo mismo. Estábamos tranquilamente hablando cuando las tres zorras de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren les guiñaron el ojo a mis dos hermanos y a Jasper, haciendo a Rose gruñir, a Bella fruncir el seño y a mi bufar.

— ¿Celosas o no? —me codeó Emmett sonriendo divertido. Rose le metió una patada y el estúpido de mi hermano cerro la boca. —Como sea, quiero saber ya quien ese el nuevo maestro de biología —comenté y Bella asintió, caminando conmigo hacia la clase que nos tocaba juntas: literatura.

El día había pasado regularmente tedioso. Mis primeras cinco horas habían sido un infierno, solo bla, bla, bla y nada de acción. Me dirigí al comedor con Edward y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa con los demás. La siguiente hora que teníamos era biología, y los seis estábamos realmente ansiosos. Era la única clase que teníamos juntos y la más divertida.

—He oído por ahí que el nuevo maestro es militar —mencionó Rose comiendo de su ensalada con un tenedor de plástico. Bella bufó —Pues a mí me han dicho que huyó de la cárcel después de cuatro años de estar prisionero — soltó la castaña recargando los codos en la mesa.

—A mí me vale un carajo, con tal de que sepa defenderse de nosotros —añadió Emmett con esa sonrisa tan fresca característica en él. Yo asentí y seguimos comiendo entre bromas y risas. De un momento a otro, el timbre sonó.

Todos nos levantamos de un jalón ansiosos, mirándonos con complicidad. Dejamos las charolas donde se solicitaban y caminamos con lentitud hacia el salón. Íbamos tres minutos atrasados, así que decidimos que era hora de entrar al salón.

Edward abrió la puerta con estilo y mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. Mierda.

— ¡Jóvenes, identifíquense ahora mismo!

Los seis nos formamos en una sola fila parándonos derechos y con las manos a los costados. Sentía que de un momento a otro me desvanecería.

—Hale, Jasper Hale. Dieciocho años, estudiante de intercambio, signo zodiacal Sagi… —el maestro azotó la mano en el escritorio y Jasper se estremeció. Este hombre sería nuestro infierno. —Cierre la boca, alumno. Me parece usted muy conocido, es nieto del general Gregor Hale, ¿cierto? Sí, definitivamente lo es. Tiene cero en los exámenes siguientes —anunció el hombre y Jasper palideció.

El maestro continuó con la revisión apuntando a Bella. Sentía que ella en cualquier momento se haría pipí ahí mismo del miedo, el maestro era aterrador. Su ojo derecho se había agrandado increíblemente y miraba a Bella sospechosamente al tiempo en el que se inclinaba a ella con las manos en la espalda. Regresó a su posición y le indicó a Bella que hablara.

—Swan, Isabella Swan. Diecisiete años, originaria de Phoenix, hija de un matrimonio divorciado, número telefónico ochenta y… —el hombre azotó nuevamente su mano en el escritorio y calló a Bella en ese instante. —También la conozco, Swan, es sobrina de Robin Swan. Claro que lo es. ¡Está reprobada! —rugió y continuó con el interrogatorio. ¡Esto era insano!

Me señaló con ese detestable dedo de tocino y me indicó que siguiera. ¡Yo no quería continuar! ¡No tenía porque contarle mi vida a este bruto indigente! Qué tal si era de la mafia, o probablemente del FBI… o peor aún, ¡Un empelado de mi madre! Sus empleados eran temibles, enserio daban miedo.

Negué con la cabeza rehusándome a contarle mis intimidades a este hombre, y me observó igual que a Bella. ¡Oh por Dios, su ojo era enorme! Temblé de pies a cabeza y asentí tragando la saliva que llevaba acumulada desde hace rato. _Señor, ayúdame_, pensé mirando hacia el techo.

—Cullen, Alice Cullen. Diecisiete años, estudiante de intercambio, compradora compulsiva… —informe, y antes de que pudiera continuar el hombre me calló con un "_papapa"_. ¡Ah! Este hombre me sacaría canas amarrillas.

—Cullen. ¡Cullen! —gritó mi apellido después de murmurarlo y supe que se había acordado de mí. ¡Maldición! Estaba frita de ahora en adelante. — ¡Tú también estas reprobada hasta que entres a la Universidad! —hice una mueca y me mandó a callar, diciendo que ahora era el turno de Rosalie para hablar.

Mi amiga rubia miraba al maestro con ojos furiosos, estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el pie derecho. Oh, no puede ser; Rosalie se estaba enojando, y mucho. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en un momento así fue comenzar a orar, orar para que nadie saliera herido después de esto.

—Señor, cuídanos y protégenos de lo que se avecina, permite que mis… —cerré los ojos y me puse a rezar, pero fui interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar —Alice, cierra la boca, nadie va a morir —me fulminó Bella en un murmullo jalando mi blusa azul. Yo no estaba tan segura.

—Hale, Rosalie Hale. Diecisiete años, estudiante de intercambio, ganadora del certamen de belle… —y de nuevo el maestro la calló haciendo extrañas señas con la mano y sus labios. — ¡También está reprobada!

—Cullen, Edward Cullen. Dieciocho años, estudiante de intercambio… —

— ¡Reprobado, y reprobado! —rugió apuntando a Edward y después a Emmett. Mierda, ahora extrañaba al antiguo profesor de biología, a lado de este hombre parecía un pan.

Nos mandó a los seis al gimnasio diciendo que en unos segundos estaría ahí. Todos asentimos intimidados y nos dirigimos al gimnasio corriendo como si dos gigantescos perros estuvieran siguiéndonos. Una vez en el lugar, Jasper se echó a llorar.

—F-fue, ¡Fue horrible! —sollozaba como una niña pequeña. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, ¡se veía tan endemoniadamente lindo! Rosalie corrió hacia su hermano y también lo abrazó, Bella se quedo unos pasos atrás mirando la situación.

—Si dicen que llore como marica juró que no volveré a hablarles —mencionó entre tanto sollozo y Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada, en ese momento entró el espanto de hombre.

Nos ordenó a todos en una fila de menor a mayor— por supuesto yo al principio— y se colocó delante de nosotros. El director entró por la puerta e igualmente se colocó alado del maestro. Nos inspeccionó con un intento de mirada intimidante y asintió. ¿Por qué carajos asentía? ¿Por qué mierda ambos hombres se apretaban las manos? ¡¿Y por qué nadie decía nada? Demonios, estaríamos en un lío.

—El Sr. Wall ha solicitado, al ver que su comportamiento es un total desastre, una transferencia hacia Londres, Inglaterra. —comunicó el director y Emmett silbó fuerte. Ahora que me daba cuenta, todo lo que Emmett hacia tenía que ver con fuerza, vaya estupidez.

—Cállese, señor Cullen; la transferencia no es para que se la pasen de fiesta en fiesta, sino que se transfieren a un reformatorio en Inglaterra liderado por compañeros de la milicia del Sr. Wall. Lo hemos decidió él y yo y estamos seguros de que sus padres aceptaran gustosos —informó como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¡Mierda y más mierda! Asistir a un reformatorio.

**.**

Salimos de la escuela con las caras pálidas, caminando como autómatas. Por mi parte pensaba que esto me daba nulas posibilidades de conquistar a Jasper, ¡lo que me frustraba demasiado! Yo le había echado el ojo y me aseguraría de que fuera mío, como me llamo Mary Alice Cullen.

—Estúpido, imbécil, inepto, puto, bruto, inútil… —murmuraba Rose en una fila corridita de sinónimos que me suponía eran para el Sr. Pared. ¡Hombre más inadaptado tuvo que nacer! Pobre de la madre que tuvo que parear a ese horrible feto, seguro y le diagnosticaron una infección en los pechos amamantando al Sr. Wall, pobre mujer, me compadezco de ella.

Edward, Emmett y yo entramos a nuestro hogar con un ánimo peor que el que tenía los muertos. Mamá nos llamó desde la sala, y desde allá se pudo oír la voz de papá. Oh mi Dios, ¡ya se habían enterado! ¡Maldición! Comencé a planear mi escapatoria.

Tal vez podía subir por afuera las escaleras de mi habitación, tomar una maleta con lo mejor que tengo de ropa, e huir en un avión hacia una isla. Miami era una buena idea, o tal vez mejor Haití, ahí no me descubrirían, o probablemente…

—Enana, no planes nada —interrumpió Emmett mis pensamientos empujándome hacia la sala. Edward estaba detrás del grandulón, ¡Fantástico, manden a la menor adelante! Cobardes.

Esme y Carlise se veían serios, cosa extraña en mamá. Ambos sentados correctamente en el sillón y con las manos entrelazadas; no buenos indicios. Solté un suspiro de resignación y me senté frente a ellos, con Emmett y Edward a dos costados míos. Carlise empezó con un sermón de lo importante que era la educación, el respeto y la responsabilidad, igualito al del director. Yo simplemente asentía a todo lo que me decía.

—… ¿Entendieron? Por eso los mandaremos a ese reformatorio de intercambio —finalizó retomando su lugar en el sillón. Mamá asintió en silencio y oí a Emmett bufar a un lado mío. Edward simplemente se volteó hacia la ventana, inconforme con la decisión de nuestros padres.

Me encogí de hombros y acto seguido me paré del sillón para salir con paso firme y orgulloso a mi habitación. Sabía que estaba dramatizando demasiado pero a quién le interesa. Me encerré en mi cuarto hablando por teléfono con Bella y Rose. Ambas me habían dicho que sus padres también habían sido informados y estaban decididos a enviarlos. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que renunció el Sr. Banner!

—Ya sé, tal vez podamos convencer al Sr. Banner de regresar a la preparatoria —comenté entusiasmada y con nuevas esperanzas. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, nos podíamos salvar de ese reformatorio. —Alice, ¿está muy ajustada tu ropa? Porque creo que estas ¡delirando! Es obvio que ese hombre nos odia, ni en un millón de años regresaría a dar clases —mató mis esperanzas Rosalie gritando por teléfono; Bella le dio la razón a la rubia.

Me di por vencida y terminé con el estúpido lunes encerrada en mi habitación, bajó las sabanas de mi cama y con una gran montaña de _kleenex_ llenos de mocos alrededor de mí. Había sido un día deprimente, una excusa perfecta para lucir como estropajo todo el resto del lunes.

**.**

La semana había pasado volando, ninguno de nosotros tenía permitido salir, y si lo hacíamos era para sacar la basura, pasear al perro o recoger el periódico. Patético, lo sé. Y finalmente había llegado el viernes, el día que había pasado de ser uno de mis favoritos al más detestable de la semana. Hoy sería el día que viajaríamos a Londres.

Los seis estábamos parados frente a las escaleras que nos conducirían al avión, donde nos enviarían al infierno. Ninguno de nosotros deseaba ser el primero, así que dejábamos pasar a las personas atrás de nosotros, en un vano intento de retrasar el tiempo de llegada a Londres. Ridículo, ya que sería imposible.

—Vamos, Eddie, entra tú primero —animó Bella golpeando suavemente el hombro de Edward. Yo sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, se veía a leguas que le atraía física y mentalmente. —Mm… yo digo que mejor lo haga Emmett, él es el macho después de todo —retó Rosalie salvando inconscientemente a mi hermano.

—Preciosa, sabes que lo haría —sonrió Emmett acercándose a Rose con esa mirada tan feroz cuando veía a Rosalie. Demonios, se estaba poniendo salvaje la situación. — ¿Pues entonces porque no has entrado aun? —alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, inclinándose hacia él.

—Por qué estamos esperando que Jazz lo haga primero —exclamé yo metiéndome entre ellos dos. Sabía que estaba tirando todos mis intentos con Jasper por la borda, pero si eso me ganaba su atención lo haría de todos modos. —Me parece que esto ira para largo, y como ninguno de ustedes maricones se atreve a traspasar esas puertas, lo haré yo —mencionó Bella dándose media vuelta y entrando con paso decidido al avión. Despareció después de unos segundos por las puertas y luego me encogí de hombros, subiendo también las escaleras.

—Cobardes —murmuré al ver que los últimos en subir eran los hombres. Rosalie estaba detrás de mí asintiendo con una sonrisa. No sé por qué razón presentía que sería un viaje muy entretenido.

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza! Soy una horrible persona, lo sé, pero simplemente la creatividad no venía a mí, y lo único que me salió fue esta porquería de capítulo. T.T Espero que el siguiente capítulo empiece _toda_ la acción de los personajes, saben a lo que me refiero. :D Amor, celos, frustración, ridiculeces y tonterías de parte de esta autora. :)

Bueno, quisiera agradecer, como en todos los capítulos, a las lectoras que me dejan reviews y a las que me agregan a alertas y favoritos. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Entre ellas están: **perl rose swan, katiuska-swan, kotame, Gemivi, Flopi, Camiilaa de Lautner, Simi Cullen y Nikola Caracola**. Ya saben, ¡Este capítulo dedicado a ustedes muchachas lindas!

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

**perl rose swan**: ¡Que emoción que te guste! La verdad es que he estado exprimiendo mi cerebro para sacar nuevas ideas, y es bonito que alguien reconozca mi trabajo. :') Igual yo siempre he visto a Emmett como un hermano para Bella, y por eso me gusta escribirlo como tal. Y bueno, como habrás leído, ese nuevo maestro de biología les traera más que problemas. ) Gracias por el apoyo, perl.

**katiuska-swan**: Definitivamente Bella y Emmett son dos personajes increíbles. Los amo intensamente, jajajaja. Pues como te habrás dado cuenta, el nuevo maestro los conoce a los seis, por diferentes razónes y los hará vivir un infierno. ¡Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir!

**kotame**: Pues, muchas gracias. Las verdad es que me esfuerzo para tenerlos bonitos para usteds y traerlos a tiempo, pero a veces me salen porquerías como el capítulo de arriba. :( Anyway, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda en los siguientes capítulos. ;) Enserio me ayudan mucho sus reviews, son un gran apoyo, gracias.

**Gemivi**: ¡Hay que linda! Es bonito que alguien me diga algo así, jajajaja :). Me alegra mucho que te guste, ya saben, los capítulos son dedicados para ustedes gracias al apoyo que me dan, es de mucha ayuda en mis momentos desesperados por escibir cosas coherentes. jajaja. Muchísimas gracias. :D

**Flopi**: Gracias por el review. Me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic y lo que escribo. Y ya saben, los capítulos dedicados a ustedes. :)

**Camiilaa de Lautner**: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Me alegra mucho que me lo digan, me alienta a seguir con esto. :D Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Simi Cullen**: Jajaja, que lindo que te guste mi fic. :D ¡Me emocionó! La verdad es que a mi también me agrada más una Bella así que la original, no sé, siento que la de las película y el libro sufre mucho. Anyway, muchas gracias por el review. :)

**Nikola Caracola**: Pues muchas gracias. :) La verdad es que sí, ahorita como que no se encuentran muchos fic con buena ortografía, pero ya saben, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que todo este bonito y tenga buena ortografía y sea coherente. Gracias por recomendar la historia, me alegra mucho. :D

**PARA TODAS**: ¡Son unas lectoras hermosas! Estoy enternamente agradecida con todos sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo. Y como saben, mis capítulos son dedicados a ustedes, ¡las quiero montonales chicas! Les traere un capítulo mejor la próxima vez. ;)

lucyhha


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Jasper POV**

Mis uñas estaban literalmente incrustadas en el reposabrazos.

¡Era un vuelo con turbulencia!

Íbamos a morir, por el amor de Dios, ¡íbamos a morir! El avión se inclinaba hacia la derecha, sentía mi peso irse hacia el asiento de mi compañero del lado derecho. No sabía quién mierda era pero lo tomé de la mano como si vida dependiera de ello y comencé a rezar.

Y de nuevo el avión se inclinaba, ¡pero para la izquierda! Esto no iba a parar, definitivamente no iba a parar. Íbamos a terminar todos enterrados cincuenta metros bajo tierra, y veinte años después descubrirían mi cuerpo y sabrían que había sido un hombre cobarde. ¡Mierda!

Traté de respirar con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos, buscando la paz dentro de mí. Y de nuevo nos inclinábamos, ¡hacia delante! Me aferré con más fuerza a mi compañero y al reposabrazos e instintivamente abrí los ojos. ¡Todos volaban por doquier! Un viejillo se había golpeado con el asiento delantero y las maletas caían como lluvia de los maleteros. La gente gritaba con espanto y los niños comenzaban a llorar. ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde mierda me había metido?

—Jazz, ¡Jasper! —gritaba Rosalie desde el asiento de atrás. Oía las voces pero estaba tan enfrascado en el miedo que me desmayé. La presión acabó conmigo.

**.**

Sentía que me agitaban, cada vez aumentando más la intensidad. ¡Ah! ¡¿Me quieren arrancar la cabeza o qué? Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Emmett sosteniéndome de los hombros y muy cerca de mi rostro. Nuestras narices prácticamente se tocaban, y mi rostro se torno tan rojo que creo que Emmett sintió el calor en mis mejillas.

—Ah, Jasper, mueve tu cobarde culo de ahí ahora —demandó el grandulón caminando con Bella a un lado de él. Rosalie estaba un poco atrás platicando con Alice de quién sabe qué cosa y Edward estaba frente a mí, con dos maletas en la mano.

—Vamos, Jazz —me indicó con un gesto de cabeza y lo seguí hacia la banda donde nos entregarían el resto de las maletas.

Un hombrecito canoso, de ojos saltones y bigote picudo nos esperaba en las puertas deslizables con un cartel que rezaba: "Los Delincuentes: Cullen, Hale y Swan". ¡Pero por favor! Si no era para tanto; solo habíamos hecho renunciar a un maestro, no habíamos desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

Después de tomar las maletas, el hombrecito nos guió en fila a una camioneta de lo más fea. Era toda negra, un poco más chica que una Van, y que en letras rojas decía: «Pasados Criminales, Futuros Líderes». ¿Pero a dónde demonios nos estaban mandado? Seguro y nos azotarían con palos y nos darían solo pan y agua. ¡La muerta en vida! Yo no podría vivir de este modo.

Y no sé como lo logramos, pero entramos todos en la camioneta.

Alice estaba en la cajuela, quejándose de varias cosas a la vez y del apestoso olor que desprendía la maleta de Emmett. El grandulón estaba en el asiento de copiloto, conmigo en sus piernas. No sé porque mierda habíamos acabado así, pero el compañero de Emmett comenzaba a molestarme en la espalda y no se sentía nada padre. ¡Era repugnante!

Rosalie, Edward y Bella iban en los asientos traseros. Tal parecía que Rosalie tenía un pie alado del rostro de Bella, el culo de Bella en el torso de Edward y el rostro de mi amigo en la mano de Rosalie. Sí, solo imagínenlo; ¡estábamos todos en un puto carrito! Eran peores que los carritos de los Supermercados, y todo porque la camioneta grande ya había sido ocupada. Dios mío, si no tenían para un carro más grande, ¡no tendrían ni para la comida!

—Relájate Rose, ¿Quieres? —pidió Bella con tono desesperado. Tal parecía que Rosalie no paraba de moverse como gusano y esto hacía que Bella también se moviera, lo que posiblemente causara una erección en Eddie. Pobre tipo.

— ¡Demonios, Jazz, deja de voltearte! —gruñó Emmett y de inmediato me sobresalté, golpeándome con el espejo y haciendo que el hombrecito frenara de golpe y se estacionará como desquiciado en un edificio enorme.

—Delincuentes, ¡Cierren la boca ya! Porque si no lo hacen, juró que llegando al internado los encerrare en el miedo y el temor por tres días, sin comer y beber —amenazó y todos asentimos en silencio, sin volver a quejarnos en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al mentado internado, unas puertas de acero se abrieron frente a nosotros y el infierno apareció ante mis ojos. Era un lugar enorme, de varios edificios y con una flora y fauna impresionante. Sin duda era un internado de muchas hectáreas, donde había bosques, lagos y edificios. Estaba completamente seguro de que nos harían sufrir en este lugar.

—Por allá está la persona que les dará el recorrido por nuestros alrededores, para que se familiaricen un poco y se den cuenta de lo que les podría pasar en caso de que no hagan caso —rugió el hombrecito y nos señalo a esa persona. Era un hombre alto, vestido de verde y negro, de cabello castaño, ojos claros y piel blanca.

—Él es el General Vanfort. Les dará el recorrido y los guiará a sus habitaciones temporales. Me despido, General Vanfort —hizo un gesto militar con la mano e inmediatamente se retiro, corriendo a parar una pequeña pelea entre dos muchachos grandes y robustos. — ¡Smith, deje al señor Auburn!

El tal General Vanfort era un tipo… extraño, en cierto sentido. Era extremadamente alto, de complexión normal, brazos y piernas alargadas y de con un humor de lo más bipolar. A ratos nos contaba historias graciosísimas, pero después se ponía nostálgico para luego dar paso a la furia. ¡Era un fenómeno! Ya ni Eddie llegaba a esos extremos.

—Aquí es donde dormirán las chicas —les hizo un guiño a las mujeres —, y aquí los muchachos —nos miró de forma fulminante y luego nos sonrió. ¡Sus cambios me provocaban dolor de cabeza!

Después de explicarnos las típicas normas escolares, de decirnos los horarios de visita de los sexos opuestos, comentarnos acerca de la hora de dormir y de despertarse y los horarios establecidos para las comidas, se marchó. Nosotros nos pasamos al cuarto de las chicas, y ahí nos quedamos acostados donde cayéramos, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Tipo más raro —susurró Alice recostada en la pared blanca de la habitación que compartían las chicas. Los cinco asentimos, dándole la razón.

—Emmett, acompáñame por comida, ¿Quieres? —preguntó Bella al grandulón y este se paró del suelo, aceptando a la proposición de Bells. Miré por el rabillo del ojo como Edward fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, en su típico gesto de celos.

—Quiero tomar aire fresco; acompáñame Rose —pidió Eddie en el momento en el que Emmett cargó en su espalda a Bella. Yo sabía que Rosalie era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que ella también estaba celosa, entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar la propuesta de Edward.

Bella y Emmett eran ajenos a aquellos temas, por lo que suponía les causaba más frustración a mis amigos los _grumpys_. Finalmente las dos parejitas dejaron la habitación, y me quede solo con Alice. La enana me daba miedo ciertas veces, pero me caía bien. Me atrevía a decir que me parecía bonita, pero eso era algo de lo que ella no debía enterarse.

—Creo que quedamos… —

Miré hacia donde se suponía estaba Alice y sólo vi sus ropas tiradas en dirección a otra habitación. Supuse era el baño, así que me decidí a tocar la puerta y verificar que fuera ella quien estuviera ahí y no un verdadero delincuente. Ya me había pasado, y había sido una de las peores experiencias en la vida; créanme.

Di dos leves golpecitos con los nudillos, ¡y la jodida puerta se abrió! ¡Putísima madre!

— ¡Estúpido!

Instantáneamente me tapé los ojos con las manos y oí como Alice gritaba histérica, supongo yo, tapándose el cuerpo. Perfecto; ahora creería que yo era un enfermo pervertido que se aprovechaba de una mujer menor como ella. Simplemente genial.

Sentí un empujón y luego oí la puerta cerrarse de golpe. El retrato físico de Alice aun seguía fresco en mi mente; no lo podía olvidar y sabía que no lo haría. ¡Como carajos vería a Alice de ahora en adelante! Seguro me sonrojaría en todo momento y sus razones de pensar que yo era un pervertido crecerían. Mierda.

Después de que Alice terminará de bañarse y ponerse la ropa, como debía ser, salió del baño. Al verla me sonrojé desde el cuello hasta la frente y de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo apareció en mi mente. ¡Ah, demonios! Su frágil cuerpecito no saldría de mi mente nunca.

—Depravado, sucio, enfermo mental —y seguramente le lista seguía, pero decidí pararla comenzando a disculparme. Alice estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándome con dureza y probablemente asco, pero ahora lo único que importaba era que me perdonara.

—Ya, ya; está bien, solo con una condición —aceptó Alice haciendo mis huesitos temblar de pies a cabeza. Tenía entendido, gracias a Edward y mayormente Emmett, que las condiciones de Alice eran mortales. Bueno, no con esa exageración, pero si dañinas; y eso me daba miedo.

—S-sí, tu dime —tartamudee un poco y supe que había sido un gran error, ya que Alice se aprovecharía de mí. Lenta y dolorosamente me fui acercando a ella, mi oído en dirección a sus labios. Murmuró su dichosa condición y me congelé. ¿Qué mierda quería que hiciera?

**.**

—Hola, preciosa —me guiñaban los hombres cuando pasaba a su lado. Alice estaba atrás de mí, disfrutando seguramente de la función. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué puta había aceptado su jodida condición? Era un completo bruto.

— ¿Jasper? ¡Jasper! —rieron Bella, Emmett y la traidora de Rosalie. Edward era un poco más discreto, ya que disimulaba una tos creíble, aunque yo sabía que estaba evitando burlarse de mí. — ¿Qué coño es esto? —preguntó Emmett y de nuevo mis tres supuestos amigos reventaron en carcajadas.

La enana macabra corrió hacia nuestra dirección, con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios. Se paró a un lado de mí, me inspeccionó y se largó a reír como posesa tirada en el suelo, acompañada de Bella y Emmett. Edward y Rosalie habían recuperado la compostura y reían de forma más humana.

Me sonrojé de nuevo, cosa que se estaba haciendo una costumbre, y evite mirarlos a la cara; sentía el rostro arderme. ¡Estaba vestido como vieja! Sí, señores, Alice Macabra Cullen me obligó a vestirme y maquillarme como mujer, esa había sido su estúpida condición. Y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de esto, ¡ah! Maldita la hora que vi a Alice desnuda.

—Bueno, ya basta; hay que regresar ya que mañana empezamos —dijo Edward responsablemente salvándome de este infierno. Todos nos dirigimos hacia los edificios que nos asignaron y nos despedimos de las chicas. Cuando ya estaba por entrar al edificio, el guardia me paró.

—Tú, niña; tu edificio está por allá.

Emmett inmediatamente se largó a reír, mientras que Edward me miraba perplejo y después se volteaba para reír discretamente. ¿Y yo? ¡Me había sacado de mi edificio! Ahora estaba caminando hacia la habitación de las chicas, ya que hoy tendría que dormir con ellas. ¡Mierda y más mierda!

Toqué a su puerta, y en cuanto me vieron y les conté que había pasado, se rieron a carcajadas. Alice se retorcía en el suelo de la risa, Bella golpeaba el piso con insistencia sosteniéndose el estómago y Rosalie estaba recargada en la pared doblándose de la risa. Y de nuevo ¿Y yo? Sonrojado hasta las uñas.

—Que día más largo —suspiré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme.

* * *

¡Hola, chicas! Lamento mucho la tardanza, enserio que sí, pero la inspiración no venía a mí. ¬¬ Como sea, aquí está el capítulo, tal como lo prometí. Ahora se avecinarán cosas más emcionantes, donde se verán los sentimientos de Edwardcito hacia Bellita. *n* Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que esto fue lo que salió de mi imaginación. Anyway, quisiera, de nuevom agradecerles el apoyo, los reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Me alientan a seguir! Y de nuevo el capítulo está dedicado para las que siguen apoyandome. ;)

**Respuestas de Reviews: **

**kotame: **¡Pues muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y me encanta que sigas apoyandome ;). Igual, trataré de hacer el capítulo más pronto y mucho mejor. Gracias.

**Flopi: **Pues sí, a un reformatorio. Aunque no creo que los vayan a cambiar mucho, xD. Como sea, muchas gracias por el review y por seguir apoyandome. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto :(. El próximo capítulo trataré de hacerlo mejor y traerlo más rápido.

**perl rose swan: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Me encanta que te guste mi historia, mis capítulos y mis tonterías xD. Lamento mucho haberme tardado, pero ya ves, la imaginación jodida que no llegaba. Trataré de hacer el próximo capítulo más largo y mejor. Nos leemo pronto.

**SimiCullen: **Pues ves, aquí estan los celos xD. Que bueno que te guste la historia y los capítulos, sus reviews me hacen seguir con esto y escribir mejor. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y lamento la tardanza, trataré de hacer el próximo capítulo mejor.

**Kate PB - Vane Cullen: **Que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho. Lamento mucho la tardanza, y espero traer el próximo capítulo más pronto; ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**Nikola Caracola: **Pues sí, eso fue lo que salió de mi loca cabeza. Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo, es de mucha ayuda en momentos para escribir. Gracias por seguir comentando, espero traer el próximo capítulo mejor y más pronto.

**katisuka-swan: **¡Gracias! Que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic, me alegra mucho. ¡Yo también adoro a Emm y a Bells! Son lo mejor de lo mejor. (: Muchas graiaspor el review y lamento la tardanza; nos seguimos leyendo. ;)

**Camiilaa Cullen: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por el review. Lamento la tardanza y espero traer el próximo capítulo más pronto, nos seguimos leyendo. ;)

**GRACIAS A GEMIVI POR AYUDARME. YA NO SE ABRIRÁ OTRO FIC PARA LAS QUE LES AVISÉ. :) SEGUIMOS AQUÍ. **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente me divierto con ellos como todos los miembros de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella no entraba en la categoría de los estudiosos, los deportistas o los bichos raros, más bien a ningún grupo se adecuaba; los grupos tenían que adecuarse a ella. Porque después de ver como sus padres pasaban por un desastroso divorcio, creo un nuevo grupo: los explosivos. Ella: Swan, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Swan, Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward POV**

Desperté al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza igualito a los que me causaban las resacas cuando bebía _mucho_ alcohol. Pero ahora el problema eran los rayos solares que golpeaban mi rostro con insistencia. ¡Joder! Cómo dolían.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!

Rugí buscando al grandulón de mi hermano. Carajo, no podía esconderse; era demasiado grande con para que una solo pierna se ocultara debajo de la cama. Seguí buscándolo y llamándolo por la habitación sin obtener buenos resultados. Incluso salí en calzoncillos al pasillo para ver si estaba afuera durmiendo, ya que mi preciado hermano sufría de insomnio.

—Demonios, ¡Emmett donde te has metido! —grite frustrado. Me senté en la cama abatido y suspiré agarrando mi cabello entre las manos. Un chirrido retumbó en la habitación y vi las puertas del closet abrirse lentamente. ¡Un muerto!

En segundos el cuerpo de Emmett se había ido de bruces al suelo y las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo lo envolvía como un regalo de cumple años. «Maldito enfermo», pensé antes de soltar una carcajada y despertar a mi enorme bruto hermano.

—Vamos, Emmett. ¡Despierta! Hoy es el… —

— ¡Edward!

**.**

No podía explicar lo avergonzado que estaba en estos momentos. Mi cara estaba más roja que los labios de Rosalie cuando se maquillaba para salir y mi cuerpo temblaba como el vibrador del teléfono de Jasper.

— ¡Cúbrete con algo imbécil! —gritó antes de salir disparada de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con un estruendoso ruido.

Vaya idiota que era. ¿Ahora qué pensaría Bella de mí? Oh, esa es fácil; ¡Qué era un cerdo asqueroso! Fantástico, ahora la chica que me gustaba no me hablaría y pensaría que me ocasionaba fuertes erecciones. ¡Demonios! Esto solo me pasaba a mí.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí al pasillo para ver si Bella seguía ahí. Rodó los ojos cuando me vio propiamente vestido y entró de nuevo a nuestra habitación, diciendo que le buscara un vaso con agua.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? —pregunté mirando cómo se arrodillaba a un lado de Emmett. —Tú solo tráelo —respondió y me encogí de hombros, dirigiéndome hacia el baño por su vaso de agua.

Si no fuera porque había sido Bella la que me había pedido el vaso con agua, hubiera mandado a la mierda a aquel que se había atrevido a darme una orden; pero no, al ser Bella haría cualquier cosa.

Bien, hasta ahora había aparentado ser el chico bueno por ella. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, quería ganarme primero al Jefe Swan para después poder salir libremente con su hija. Desgraciadamente me estaba saliendo todo por el culo, así que estaba dudando en volver a ser yo mismo.

Sabía que si era un buen y educado chico Bella saldría conmigo y su padre no me castraría con la pistola y las esposas, pero me estaba dando cuenta que ser un buen y educado chico no resultaba con ella. Tal vez podía ser un bombón y un encanto para las demás chicas, pero a mí únicamente me importaba lo que pensará Bella.

Desde que había llegado a Forks, Bella me había parecido atrevida, hermosa, rebelde… y muy sexy, lo que había captado mi atención. Y cuando me enteré que era hija del Jefe Swan me propuse enamorar a su padre de nuestra relación y así poder salir con ella. ¡Pero me estaba saliendo todo mal!

—Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Demonios, ¿Tan difícil es traer un vaso con agua? —rugió antes de dirigirse a mí con una expresión furiosa y endemoniadamente sexy. «¡Concéntrate, Cullen!» me dije a mi mismo cacheteándome internamente.

—Mm… ¿el agua no salía? —dije más como pregunta y para mi suerte Bella se carcajeó, probablemente de mi terror hacia ella enojada. Tomó el vaso con las dos manos y antes de que pudiera salir del baño, Emmett estaba quejándose con la cara mojada. «Maldita Bella», pensé riendo estruendosamente a la par de ella. Verla reír era muy grato.

—Swan, cuando te ponga las manos encima… —

—… Iremos al comedor a desayunar —completó ella riendo a costa de él. Emmett y Bella se sonrieron y bajamos a desayunar después de que el grandote se vistiera.

Tenía que aceptar que envidiaba a Emmett. Su relación con Bella era magnífica que me causaba gastritis y colitis. Sí, estaba celoso ¡¿Y qué? Cualquier hombre sufre de protección masiva hacia la mujer, es normal.

Cuando tuve en mi campo de visión al larguirucho y cobarde cuerpo de mi mejor amigo Jasper, lo felicité con un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espada. Diecinueve años, un gran paso para el rubiales. Sonreí con altanería cuando miré su rostro deformarse al ver sobre mi cabeza los enormes brazos de Emmett.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Muévete ya! Estas ahogándolo.

Rosalie siempre tan sensible.

Alice soltó una risita y corrió a abrazarlo nuevamente, después de que los brazotes de Emmett soltaran a Jazz. La enana podía ser un insecto, pero se veía que apretaba con fuerza.

—Alice, bájate de Jasper —gruñó Bella entre divertida y mandona. Mi hermanita a regañadientes soltó al rubio y se movió a mi lado, dándome los buenos días. Respondí con una sonrisa y regresé mí vista hacia Bella y Jasper, que compartían un _muy_ afectuoso abrazo.

—Bueno, bueno —comencé separándolos con las manos —, no queremos que se enfríe el desayuno, ¿verdad? Así qué —

— ¡Huevo con chorizo! —chilló Emmett abalanzándose a la deliciosa comida servida en la mesa.

—Joder, ¿Por qué siempre acaba con la comida? ¡Emmett, mueve tus sardinosas manos de mi sandía! —se quejó Rosalie golpeando a mi hermano con una cuchara de plástico.

El desayuno fue algo… normal, se le podría definir. A causa de todo el desastre que habíamos causado, nos habían mandado a lavar trastes y nos habían castigo con no volver a preparar huevo con chorizo para nosotros. Mierda; ese huevo había sido la gloría. Y ahora, por culpa de Alice y Emmett, no volveríamos a probarlo.

—Bien hecho, pulga —apremié a la enana asesinándola con la mirada. El duende se encogió de hombros ignorándome y continuó secando los platos como si yo no estuviera a su lado lavando los utensilios.

— ¿Pero que come está gente? —chilló Rosalie desechando la comida en el bote —, ¡Que asquerosidad! Gente incivilizada y rudimentaria —mascullaba furiosa regresando al comedor por más platos sucios.

El día se nos pasó rápidamente y, sin darme cuenta, la semana ya estaba terminando. Podría decir que las actividades que llevábamos acabó en este lugar no eran tan pesadas, pero estaría mintiendo. Los últimos dos días había regresado a mi habitación con un cansancio que nunca antes había sentido, incluso cuando había tenido sexo diez veces con Heidi jamás me había sentido tan cansado. Pero hoy era viernes, y nuestros padres nos habían dado permiso de festejar por el cumpleaños de Jasper. Eso era suficiente como para volver a sentirme energizado, y dudaba que alguno de nosotros se quedara en cama "descansando".

—Bien, nos veremos en la entrada del comedor a las ocho y media; ven… gan —la voz de Bella poco a poco se redujo a un susurro y sus ojos adquirieron un toque frustrado al posarse atrás de mí. —. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Irina?

—Oh, no… en realidad nada. Solo… solo quería saber a dónde irían —respondió mirándome justamente a mí. Demonios, está chica de nuevo.

Irina era mi acosadora personal. Desde que había levantado a Bella cuando cayó junto a ella en un charco de lodo, me vi forzado a también levantar a Irina, y desde ese momento se volvió un fastidioso grano en el culo. Pero quién me manda a ser tan caballeroso y educado (sólo lo hacía por Bella). Y ahora tenía a Irina pegada al cuerpo todo el bendito día.

—Mira, chica, lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, a ti, no te incumbe; así que ve desalojando el área —corrió Rose a la pobre Irina, quien se fue del lugar hecha una furia y murmurando quien sabe que tanto.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas, Rose, te ves tan ardiente —ronroneó Emmett en la oreja de Rosalie haciéndonos bufar incómodos y asqueados. A veces Emmett podía ser _muy_ pervertido cuando se lo proponía, y estaba seguro que a Rosalie le gustaba esa parte de él.

— ¡Bueno! A las ocho y media en la entrada del comedor, vengan bien arreglados para salir. ¡Ah! Y lleven dinero, ustedes invitan —río Bella antes de salir disparada hacia su habitación a la par de Rosalie y Alice. Las tres mirándonos con caras divertidas y corriendo hacia su edificio.

—Brujas —murmuramos los tres antes de imitarlas y dirigirnos hacia nuestra habitación para arreglarnos.

Estaba decidido, esta noche sacaría a mi Edward verdadero.

* * *

¡Hellow, mis hermosas chicas! Sí, se que no tengo perdon para haber traido un pobre capítulo como este después de años, pero era importante que esta historia tuviera el punto de vista de Edward, ya que a partir de aquí comienza lo bueno. Espero me perdonen por haberlas hecho esperar demasiado, estaré tratando de traer los capítulos como al principio de esta historia; cada Sábado a la semana.

Bueno, ahora a contestar reviews. :D

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

**perl rose swan:** Gracias por el apoyo. :'D Enserio me anima mucho. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y sí, estoy tratando de hacer que Eddie muestre sus sentimientos hacia Bells. :) Bueno, Jazz también es un gallinita, pero uno muy lindo; ¡Y Alice lo quiere demasiado como es! :) jajajaja. La verdad es que espero que en los siguientes capítulos el rubiales saque su lado macho. ajaja ;) Saludos.

**Nikola Caracola: **Pues muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y las no-presiones. jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y perdon por no hacerlo tan largo, . Últimamente ando sin inspiración, y nuevas ideas estan surgiendo en mi cabeza para otros fics, así que estoy hecha un rollo en mi cabeza. jajaja, Pero aun así traje este capítulo, pobre, pero aquí está. :D Sauditos.

**kotame: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. :D Y gracias a Dios los problemas de los capítulos se resolvieron, así que espero que ya no se presenten y no haya contra tiempos. Gracias por el continuo apoyo. :) Saludos.

**lauriss18: **jajajajjajaja. ¡Que alegría que te haya gustado! Que bueno que nuevas lectoras comenten, me hacde muy feliz. Igual perdon por la tardanza al traer el capítulo después de meses. :'( Pero últimamente mi cabeza esta hecha un nudo e intento sacar un poco de humor para esta hisotria. Anyway, dejare de lado los problemas y me enofcaré en este fic. Gracias por el apoyo y el review. Saludos. :D

**CuppyCaqe: **Aww, que bonito tu review. :D Me puso muy contenta, no tienes una idea. :3 ¡Yo también tengo una debilidad por Jasper&Bella! Son tan cueros, pero los prefiero como una relación de amistad fraternal. Y ni se diga de una Alice loquísima, también me encantan de ese tipo. Creo que sí se ha visto a Edward muy pacifísta y relajado (y celosito xD), pero como has de ver en este capítulo, solo finge ser el niño bueno por Bells y su padre, así que en el próximo capítulo se verá su personalidad verdadera. :D Aunque una parte de la personalidad que mostré de Edward si es muy parecida a la personalidad verdad. Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y el apoyo! Espero seguirte viendo aquí. :D

**luisa Cullen Whitlock: **Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario. :D Lamento haberme tardado, intentaré traerlos más rápido. :D Espero seguirte leyendo aquí. Saluditos. :)

**SimiCullen: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Igual la escuela es tan mala! Yo tuve dos semanas de vacaciones y desgraciadamente ya se acabaron. T.T Así que espero poder sacar un tiempito para leer otros fics y escribir capítulos de esta historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Saludos. :D

**PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS GUAPAS QUE ME DEJAS SUS REVIEWS:** Quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero intentaré traer los capítulos más pronto. Tengo una idea de como será el siguiente capítulo, así que espero no demorar mucho. Igual quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y los reviews. ¡Me hacen muy feliz! TuT Ya, mucho drama. ¡Ya saben que estos capítulos son para ustedes, bellísimas personas! Espero seguirlas leyendo por aquí. Chayito y cuídense mucho. :D

lucyhha


End file.
